A different Harry
by Freak1798
Summary: Harry Potter went on the run at the age of ten after murdering his uncle to protect his sisters Lily and Rose. Now he's pulled back to the magical world to save his sisters life again in the Tri-wizard tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, I merely own this idea I think anyway. I've never read one like this so hopefully it's a little different than all the other ones out there.**

**Harry Returns**

Fourteen year-old Harry Potter gave a soft sigh as he as he walked down the streets of London with two newspaper clips clutched in his hands as well as a torn piece of paper. He looked down at the moving black and white images with a disgusted look on his face. The Tri-Wizard tournament was appearing at Hogwarts for the first time in years. But what disgusted him was the fact that there were four competitors and the wizarding world was going crazy over the fact. Victor Krum of Drumstang, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts. Harry had no problems with that but then a surprise fourth name flew out, Lily Potter of Hogwarts, the girl-who-lived and Harry's younger twin sister. He knew that Lily and their little sister Rose both went to the magical school. The only reason he never did was because he was a wanted criminal in both the magical and muggle worlds. He shook his head as he thought of the day he ruined his life and the one mistake he made that separated him from his family.

_*Flash Back*_

Ten year old Harry and Lily with nine year old Rose were living with their dreadful relatives the Dursley. Harry got to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs while Lily and Rose shared a small bedroom on the second floor. It was the middle of summer and extremely hot out side. The three Potter children were outside tending to the lawn practically dying from the heat. Harry was mowing the yard as Lily and Rose tended to the garden. After they were all done they cleaned off the gardening tools and knocked off all the excess dirt and grass that was on their clothes. Seeing as it was only three O'clock and they had their chores done the three of them decided to go to the park as they weren't allowed inside until it was time to cook dinner.

Since they had a few hours until Vernon was home they had an hour or so to kill. And since it was so hot outside they didn't have to worry about their fat cousin or his gang. The times when they had the park to themselves were the happiest of their lives. Harry loved the sounds of his sister's screams of delight as he pushed them higher and higher on the swings or spun them quickly on the merry-go-round. They were so caught up in playing that they were late getting back to the house. They ran to the back door and saw Petunia making dinner. They quickly got inside and she turned to them angrily.

"Go get yourselves washed up and back down here to take care of this meal this instant!" She demanded and they all three quickly went to wash up and were back in the kitchen in record time. "Don't think your Uncle won't find out about this."

"It was my fault Aunt Petunia, all my fault." Harry said and Lily and Rose gave him concerned looks as they took over the cooking. Harry received a smack to the back of the head as he walked over to the stove. They finished the meal and set the table up for three people and were all given two pieces of bread an extremely thin slice of meat and cheese and a glass of water each and sent outside to eat. Harry carried all three sandwiches as they went out side and took the meat and cheese off his and put it into Rose's sandwich. Rose never noticed as she started to eagerly eat the sandwich put Lily noticed as Harry nibbled on his bread.

"You have to eat more than that Harry." His twin said and he looked over at her. She had long red hair and hazel eyes which were set behind a pair of square black framed glasses. He leaned over and placed a kiss against her forehead.

"I'll be alright Lil, love you." Harry said with a grin before turning to his youngest sister. "Come here little flower."

"What is it Harry?" She asked softly her emerald green eyes staring at him from behind long black hair.

"Just wanted to tell you I loved you." Harry said kissing her on the head as well.

"Love you too Harry." Rose said hugging him tightly and Lily joined in on the hug as well and Harry couldn't help but notice how underweight they were and how short for their age.

"Our luck is going to change. One of these day's we're going to get out of here." Harry said as they broke apart.

"Where's Uncle Vernon he should have been home by now?" Lily said after a few minutes of silence. They all three looked into the kitchen to see that Petunia and Dudley had started to eat without Vernon and were almost done.

"Must be out drinking." Harry said softly slight concern showing in his eyes before he forced a smile on his face.

"Looks like Aunt Petunia's in need of us." Lily and sure enough Petunia was beckoning them inside.

"Girl's go get ready for sleep boy because you were late you have to clean up this mess by yourself. Uncle Vernon went out with lad's from work he's already ate." Petunia said answering the unasked question.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said as Petunia turned and walked out of the room. Rose walked out of the room and went upstairs to get ready for bed but Harry grabbed Lily's arm. "You still put the dresser in front of the door?"

"Yes ever since last time he went out drinking." Lily said quietly before leaving the room. Harry still remembered when Lily told him a few months ago that she woke to Vernon standing over her bed reeking of alcohol. Ever since that night he made her move her dresser in front of the door. Harry looked after with a sigh before cleaning the kitchen when he was done he went up stairs and washed up before going to the cupboard under the stairs. He lay in his tiny cot staring at the bottom of the stairs for a couple hours when he heard the front door open. He heard the blob that was his uncle stumble past the closet and smelt the strong alcohol. Vernon was doing something in the kitchen for a few second before he came back out. He stopped in front of the door to the cupboard and Harry heard the lock slid into place.

Vernon walked into the sitting room and turned on the telly. He was watching for a few minutes before he started laughing loudly. Harry forced himself to block out of the obnoxious laughing and fell asleep. He was asleep for less than an hour when he heard a noise upstairs. The sound of something large and fleshy ramming into wood, he heard the sound a few more times before a small scream sounded. That's when Harry placed what the sound was, Vernon trying to get into Lily and Rose's room. Harry quickly tried to push open the door only to remember that Vernon locked it. Harry threw himself against the door a couple of times before the tiny lock gave out. Harry quickly ran to the kitchen and pulled out a long thin knife. Once he had it in his hand he turned and ran to the stairs and straight up to Lily and Rose's small room.

"You inssolent little bitcch, you broke my door." Vernon said slurring his words as held Lily down on her bed a hand over her mouth. Rose was on her bed shaking in fear and not even able to scream. Luckily Vernon seemed to forget she was there. Vernon took the hand that wasn't covering Lily's mouth and slid it to the hem of her shirt. His fat hand started sliding up her shirt when suddenly he gave a loud scream and fell off of her. She looked up through the tears in her eyes to see Harry standing over Vernon his green eye's on fire. Lily and Rose both jumped up at the sight of him and quickly ran into the hall.

"You ever try to touch either of them again and I swear to all that is holy that I will kill you." Harry hissed out Vernon glared at him as he stood up so drunk he could momentarily block out the pain of the knife wound.

"Those little bitches owe me for all the kindness I've given them." Vernon said stepping forward. Without knowing how the hand pointing at Vernon glowed red before flying forward and hitting him in the chest. Vernon fell to the ground screaming in agony. Harry didn't know what was happening but he grinned viciously as Vernon wet himself. After a few minutes Harry lowered his hand and Vernon remained on the floor his mouth open still screaming. Then he said two words that entered his mind.

"_Avada Kedavra_." He hissed and a green light shot out of his hand and struck Vernon who fell to the ground limp. He looked down at the still body and for a few seconds before walking over and saw that he wasn't breathing. He paled slightly as he turned and walked into the hallway where Lily and Rose were surprisingly being comforted by Petunia.

"Where's Vernon?" She questioned instantly a fire in her eyes.

"Dead." Harry said simply. "I killed him with lights."

"Not light, magic." Petunia said as she hugged her nieces to her. "There are rules they'll be here soon to get you for that. I'm so sorry Harry for how I treated you. I never thought Vernon would do something like this."

"Then make it up to me by taking care of them for me." Harry said as a couple of loud cracks sounded outside.

"That'll be them." Petunia squeaked looking down the hallway.

"What do you mean take care of us, where are you going?" Lily asked breaking away from Petunia to look at him in confusion.

"Know I will always love you, both of you." Harry said stepping up and kissing both his sisters. "Please Aunt Petunia raise them as if they were truly yours, forget what ever vengeful hate you have for our parents and care for them."

"I will." Petunia promised and Harry nodded as a door was blasted open down stairs. Harry made his way into Lily and Rose's room. "In London find a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It's the entrance to the magical world."

"Harry!" Lily and Rose cried out as Petunia restrained them from following Harry who was climbing out of a window.

"He's upstairs." Someone shouted and he quickly lowered himself as much as he could on the ledge before letting go. He fell to the ground in pain and jumped up and started running down the street with flashes of light following him. He turned a corner sharply wishing he were in London with alley's to hide in and he gave a cry of surprise after feeling like he was being squeezed through a tube he reappeared in a car park that he remembered from times when Petunia would have to taken them with her while she shopped. He quickly ran out of the car park and started running down the streets. He was getting odd looks as he ran down the streets and he couldn't believe his luck as he was passing a shop and turned his head slightly to see it was called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry skidded to a halt breathing heavily as he pushed the door open. There were very few people in the pub. He walked up to the bar where a balding man was wiping the counter with a rag.

"Hello lad, my name is Tom how can I help you?" The man asked smiling brightly.

"Is this the entrance to the magical world?" Harry asked and heard a quiet laugh behind him and felt his face burn a little bit thinking he fell for some kind of trick by his aunt.

"Indeed it is son. What's your name?" Tom asked.

"Harry Potter sir." Harry replied and the few people in the bar got quiet.

"Are you related to Lily Potter?" Tom asked quietly and Harry nodded. What ever Tom was about to say was stopped by a large man walking up.

"Did you say Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir." Harry said nervously.

"Harry Potter of Number Four Privet Drive." The man said holding a stick in his right hand and a piece of paper in the other. Harry kicked the man in the shin and ran through a door that a large group of people just walked out of. He got through the door to see a brick wall closing a large hole in the wall. He dove through it before it finished closing and got his first look at the magic world. He ran down a dark Alley and hid behind some crates sitting their wide awake the whole night.

_*End Flashback*_

Harry shook his head to try clearing his thoughts as he came upon his little hideout. When he got inside he started collecting his belongings. He was heading to the wizarding world, a place that has been trying to capture or kill him for six years for many various crimes. He wasn't going back because his sister was in the tournament she's proved her strength since her first year in Hogwarts. He was going back because of the second clip. It was said that after finding out about being a Hogwarts champion Lily Potter fell into a sort of magical coma.

Despite all attempts to awaken her nothing was working and according to the rules of the Tri-Wizard, once a champion is picked if they don't compete they lose not only their magic but in most cases their lives. Harry checked his trunk to make sure he had everything packed before waving his wand and shrinking it. He picked it up and slid it into his pocket. Then he checked his holsters to make sure his wands were seated properly. The he checked the guns in their shoulder holsters and combat knife in his boot. He grabbed his dragon hide duster that was brushing his ankles. He grabbed his blackthorn walking stick that had runes running along the side before running his hand over his freshly cut hair then with a last look around he turned sharply. He disappeared with a near silent pop and reappeared out side of a small run down building named the Shrieking Shack.

It had taken Harry a few hours to figure out how to get into the Hogwarts grounds other wise he would have left as soon as he got the clips that morning. He determinedly made his way to the front door of the shack and raised a boot and kicked the door open. He quickly made his way to the room with the trap door that led to the trunk of the Whomping Willow. He made his way through the tunnel and climbed out of the hole after hitting the knot in the base of the tree. He quickly made his way towards the large castle as the sun sank and the moon rose in the sky. If he wasn't so pissed off Harry would have noticed the beauty of the place and would have possibly felt a smidge of power flow into his body.

Harry went to the large main doors and pushed them open. He looked around trying to think of where to go from here. He heard muffled talking off to the right and made his way to a pair of large closed door. He wanted to plant some bombs on the door to open it but figured using the handle was more appropriate. So he grabbed the handle of the door and threw it open as hard as he could. The great bang silenced the hall and they all turned to watch him walk in his face showing pure rage. A few of the nearer students tried to back up or make themselves invisible. He got a few steps in the hall before most of the teachers were standing casually holding their wands.

"May I ask who you are?" Albus Dumbledore asked he was easily recognizable with his long white hair and beard along with his weird twinkly eyes.

"By all means." Harry replied keeping his eyes on Dumbledore. He felt the gentle probing of his mind.

"Well, who are you?" Dumbledore asked after a few seconds as Harry continued to speak.

"I've been called many things. Freak, boy, demon, death, destruction, pain. That's mainly those that oppose me." He said cocking his head slightly as he continued to walk. "I've also been called mercy, savior, god by a few women. But I mainly go by the name of Harry."

"Harry, and do you have a last name." Dumbledore asked softly.

"Of course I do and I believe you know what it is Dumbledore." Harry sneered as he finally reached the teachers table.

"It's four years late but welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said causing a few people to gasp. A couple Aurors on tournament duty moved forward and Harry quickly pulled his wand and deflected their attacks down towards the ground. Dumbledore waved his hand and the Aurors stopped but kept their wands at the ready. "You came here for a reason Mr. Potter."

"Yes, year after year my sister's have nearly gotten killed in this institute you call a school. Now with this Tri-Wizard tournament who ever has been trying is going to get their wish as Lily is can't compete while in her coma." Harry said angrily causing Dumbledore to flinch slightly as people started whispering.

"We're doing everything that we can Mr. Potter, we've had people testing everything they can. Nothing seems to work." Dumbledore said.

"If those Aurors behind me take one more step so help me…" Harry left it hanging in the air as Dumbledore raised his hand again his eyes not leaving Harry.

"Well what is it you are here for Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm here to save my sister Dumbledore plan and simple." Harry said and a greasy haired teacher scoffed.

"Please boy we've had trained professionals working on her for almost twenty-four hours and your just going to come in and revive her." The man said with a glare.

"No I'm going to take her place."

"You're going to put yourself into a coma." The man said with a drawl and the table wearing green and silver starting laughing.

"No, I had something else in mind." Harry said holding up the page torn out of a book.

"What is that Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rule seventeen subsection b paragraph three, any champion chosen for the tournament is required to participate, however for those who are unwillingly or mistakenly chosen a person of the same blood may compete in their stead. This rule was added after people put their enemies' names in to see them get killed. I'm her blood and I will compete in her place." Harry said tossing the paper onto Dumbledore's plate.

"If you wish to be the Hogwarts champion, you must attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Cedric Diggory is Hogwarts champion. Whoever he is must be a hell of a guy to become so. I'm merely here to keep my sister alive. Now would you mind someone taking me to see my sister's." A stern looking witch stood up from her spot beside Dumbledore and walked around the large table. "Oh and you may want to check the rules. I'm here under the school protection from everyone that mean's all bounties on my head as well. And as a champion I'm exempt from any punishment short of torturing or killing people, all in the pursuit of preparing myself I assure you."

Harry followed the stern looking witch out of the hall on that note and heard the muttering start back up as soon as he was out of the hall. Harry didn't have to look back to know that they were being followed by the Aurors. They were walking in silence for about five minutes before the witch stopped and turned to face him.

"I know of your reputation Mr. Potter." She said

"Good on you." Harry said looking at her blankly.

"I don't approve of it and if you hurt one of my lion's, rules or no rules you'll regret it." The woman said and Harry looked at her closer.

"Minerva McGonagall I assume." He said and noticed her slight surprise. "Your lion's have been getting hurt because of this school since first year when are you going to make those people pay? Now if you don't mind I haven't seen my sisters in four years for fear of putting them in danger. Now it seems my staying away caused more problems. You have nothing to worry about with me. But Merlin have mercy on anyone that tries to hurt them with me around, because I won't. Now can we get going?"

McGonagall didn't say anything else she just turned and continued walking. Harry fell into step beside her. They were walking for a few more minutes before they got to the hospital wing. McGonagall opened the door to show a large group of people at a single bed talking quietly. They all looked up as the door opened but went right back to the bed after seeing who it was. Harry walked forward quickly to the bed pushing medics out of his way. Anyone who tried to stop him got a death glare that made them second guess that decision. When he got to the bed he saw his sister lying prone in the bed her red hair cut just above her shoulders. She was extremely beautiful and Harry teared up a bit as he looked at her. At that point McGonagall saw him for what he was a child. He gently ran his hand over her hair and leaned down and kissed her cheeks.

"Where's Rose?" he asked and McGonagall motioned to the bed next to Lily's that had a form curled up under the blankets. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing she just refused to leave Lily here. She was getting hysterical so Madam Pomfrey gave her a mild sleeping drought." McGonagall said and Harry nodded as he made his way to the other bed. As he moved McGonagall ushered everyone out for the time being. After a whispered conversation with Pomfrey the nurse started to help. Harry got to the bed and carefully pulled the covers back to reveal the small body of Rose. Her hair looked just like Harry's as it was short and messy. He gently shook her shoulder as he spoke to her.

"Wake up little flower." He said as Rose's eyes fluttered open. Harry stared into her emerald green eyes and they both started to tear up. "Hello little flower. I just wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you."

When he said that Rose sprang up and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother whom she hadn't seen in four years. She gripped him as tight as she could and buried her face in his neck as she started to cry. Harry held her tightly as tears of joy slid down his cheeks. He just hoped that Lily would wake up soon. She was out of danger from the tournament killing her but she was still in the coma. Harry shook his head sadly but continued to tightly hug his little sister to his chest.

**HP**

**A/N let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N first things first I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or any person, place, or thing that you recognize from his universe**

**Secondly I'd like to thank all of you who have given me a review I appreciate it.**

After holding her for about fifteen minutes Rose finally fell back to sleep and Harry very carefully laid her back onto the bed and covered her up. He brushed her hair off her forehead and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Wiping his eyes he turned from his sister and walked towards McGonagall who was in deep conversation with the nurse Pomfrey. As they saw him approaching they stopped talking and turned to face him properly.

"How long has Rose been here with Lily?" Harry asked

"Ever since she came in last night I suppose." Pomfrey answered.

"Can you please inform me if they wake up in my absence." Harry asked the nurse nodded her head.

"I'll have a house-elf find you of course." She said and Harry nodded his thanks before turning to McGonagall.

"I'll go and see Dumbledore now." He said making her eyes widen a hair.

"How did you know that he wanted to see you?"

"The girl-who-lived is in a coma and her fugitive brother whom hasn't been seen in four years just shows up, offers to take her place in this tournament get's freedom while in said tournament from all his crimes. If I were him I'd be very interested in me to." Harry said before walking out of the room. "I just hope he knows I'm not into guys."

McGonagall quickly followed Harry out of the room. She caught up to him and led him briskly to the headmaster's office. Harry was looking around in mild interest when they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Jelly Belly Jelly Beans." McGonagall said and Harry raised an eye as the gargoyle started to rise. Harry shook his head but followed McGonagall as she stepped onto the staircase leading up. When they got to the top McGonagall went to knock when the door was opened.

"Ahhh Minerva and Harry so nice you could join us." Dumbledore said from behind his desk his eyes twinkling merrily. Harry looked around the room for a few seconds noticing all the gizmos and gadgets before looking at the group of people in the room.

"Yes well I wasn't really expecting the Minister of Magic to be here, or the head of the DMLE, good even Minster Fudge. Madam Bones so nice to see you here, when was the last time we met." Harry said pleasantly.

"Three months ago when you interfered with a DMLE investigation!" Bones snarled her head resting on her wand.

"Oh please Madam, you and your people would have all been killed had it not been for me interfering." Harry said back with a small laugh.

"You had no right to be there especially seeing as you're a wanted criminal! Or was it you who set that trap to try to kill us. You were probably just too much of a coward to do it." Bone said pulling her wand.

"I had every right to be there, there son of a bitch had information on why my sister's have almost dies every year at this fucking school. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to save you and your merry band of men I would have got that information. As for being a criminal I've just been doing what the wizarding world reused to do and that's taking care of the trash. That's been helping you assholes catch the scum in this world." Harry snapped out angrily.

"What ever helps you sleep at night. But if you truly wanted to get rid of the scum you'd turn yourself in." Bones said

"Or just off yourself." Said a large Auror behind her.

"Dawlish you still pissed because I bested you in our little duel." Harry said grinning.

"You're no better than the people you've been 'helping' to turn in this past year. You're just murdering scum just like them." Bones said and all emotion's dropped off of Harry's face and everyone tensed up.

"If you wish to speak to me Dumbledore do so when the likes of these people aren't around." Harry said quietly and left the room. He heard the people start talking as he left the room.

"Merlin I can't stand those stupid, arrogant, self righteous, no good, mother fu…" He was cut off as he rounded a corner and ran straight into somebody knocking them over. "Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't see you wasn't watching where I was going I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, keep your voice down I don't want to get caught out here. It's after curfew." The girl said from where she was sitting on the ground. Harry reached down and helped her to her feet as he stared at her. She had slightly bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes a pert little nose with a scattering of freckles over it and slightly large front teeth.

"I'm sorry are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked lowering his voice as he squatted down and picked up a couple book from the ground.

"No I'm alright really, you… you're the boy who interrupted dinner." She said looking at in closer.

"That I am, Harry Potter." He said handing her the books.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said holding out her hand. Harry gently shook it in confusion.

"You know who I am yet you're not afraid." Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister's try to tell everyone that what the Daily Prophet says about you isn't true. No one believes them though. Everyone thinks your just starting to get a reputation for yourself before revealing yourself as a dark lord." Hermione said a little nervously.

"And you don't believe that?" Harry asked putting on a slightly dark smile that made Hermione take an unconscious step back.

"N-no I don't believe it. Lily and Rose are my best friends. Their my only friends if they say your not then your not.

"You know my sister's well then?" Harry asked and before Hermione could answer they heard someone making their way towards them.

"Follow me." Hermione said taking off at a brisk walk with Harry right beside her. They were walking for a few minutes before Hermione opened a door. They both walked in and Hermione shut the door before waving her wand at it. Harry looked around and saw they were in an unused class room. The desks were in neat rows and the teachers' desk sat upfront with a large cushioned chair behind it but everything was covered in dust. Harry pulled his wand and with a quick wave the dust was gone. He walked over to the teacher's desk and sat on top of it.

"So what can you tell me about my sister's?" Harry asked as Hermione sat at one of the dust free seats up front.

"Well do you read the papers?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah where they try to make her look like a glory seeking hound then turn around and praise her for saving the day. They are the same people who call me a criminal for doing what the DMLE can't. I help stop the bad guys. I've helped stop murders and drug dealers this past year but I'm just trying to become a dark lord. I don't take what they say very seriously. Besides I don't want to know anything that is news worthy, I just want to know the little things that I've missed." Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Like I said earlier they're my best friends. They are both smart and nice. They care about each other a great deal and I know they've missed you terribly. They don't talk about their early child hood a lot. But your aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley seem to be pretty good family. Beside myself I don't think they have any other friends. They seem to prefer it that way. They are both rather quiet and reserved that's why it is such a shock every time Lily saves the school from one thing or another. It just seems like everything is always trying to get her." Hermione stopped and rubbed her eyes before standing up. "Well I have to get back to my common room its way past curfew. Goodnight."

"Night." Harry replied as she quickly left the room. Harry waved his hand at the door with a quick flick of the wrist and the door locked. He waved his hand at the students desk's and a few piled in front of the door just incase someone was able to get the door unlocked. He shook his head as he waved his hand at the teacher's desk and it transformed into a bed. He lay down in the bed and closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face at the thought of being so close to his sisters again.

**HP**

The next morning Harry woke as a loud pop sounded in the room. He rolled off of the bed a shield flying up and a wand appearing in his hand as if by magic. The tip started to glow when he noticed it was a house-elf standing in front of him with a pillow case with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Tippy is sorry sir, I was being asked by Madam Pomfrey to get you as little miss is awake sir and asking for you." The elf said and Harry sprang to his feet.

"Can you take me there?" He asked and the elf nodded vigorously his ears flapping about in his eagerness to help. The elf held out his hand and Harry hesitantly took it. A quick pop later and Harry was in the hospital wing. He looked around in shock at the chaos in the room. There were a group of people trying to get to one bed where Rose was sitting her knees drawn to her chest rocking slightly back and forth as her aura surrounded her. Harry started to walk forward when he heard someone start talking.

"We have to stun her and give her something to keep her calm." A man said and Harry noticed a two men pull their wands. Harry snarled as he lifted his walking stick and brought it down on the first mans wrist. The man dropped his wand as his wrist broke and Harry swung his stick in the second mans gut. The man double over in pain and Harry brought his elbow down on his back knocking him to the ground.

"Try to harm my sister and you'll all regret it." Harry said and everyone paled slightly and stopped trying to get through the little girls aura. Harry walked forward quickly and at the sight of him Rose jumped off of the bed and ran to him her aura disappearing as she did. She jumped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I knew it wasn't a dream." She said softly.

"Nope I'm back little flower." Harry said softly as she started to cry gently again.

"Why is Lily asleep? Why won't she wake up?" Rose asked as Harry sat down on the bed with her still attached to him.

"Don't worry she'll be alright. They are going to wake her up soon little flower." Harry said looking down at her with concern written on his face. "When's the last time you ate?"

"The night Lily came here." Rose said and Harry stood up.

"We are going to your common room so you can shower and change, then we are going to go and get you something to eat alright." Harry said and Rose looked at Lily as she wiped her eyes.

"What about Lily?" She asked

"You getting sick because you don't eat is not going to help her." Harry said softly.

"You used to go a few days with only a piece of bread for us." Rose said even softer and Harry leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah but we can all eat properly now. So please, for me, take me to your common room so you can get ready for the day. I want to hear all about the years I've missed." Harry said and Rose nodded as they walked out of the hospital wing with everyone looking on scared to try to stop them. They walked in silence with Rose pressed tightly to Harry's side holding onto his arm tightly. They eventually got to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Hello deary password please." The woman asked smiling kindly.

"Balderdash." Rose said softly and the portrait swung open. Harry followed Rose into the common room which was just seeing the students coming down from the dorms.

"Go on up and get ready for the day, I'm going to be right here when you get done." Harry said pointing to a chair and Rose nodded before heading up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Harry sat down in the chair in front of the fire with a sigh. He was sitting there for a few minutes before he sensed someone approaching. Looking up he saw it was Hermione Granger and he gave her a polite grin.

"Good morning." She said standing their awkwardly as most of the seats were taking by people who weren't quiet ready to head downstairs. Harry stood up and motioned her to take the seat. "Oh no that's alright I'll stand."

"Please I insist." Harry said as he leaned against the fireplace.

"Thank you." Hermione said blushing slightly as she sat down. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for Rose to get done getting ready for the day." Harry said as he crossed his arms.

"How's she doing?" Hermione asked but Harry never got the chance to answer as at that time a group of guys came down the stairs talking loudly when they saw Harry they all stopped and stared.

"Who invited this dark lord wanna be into our bloody common room." One of them said loudly.

"Probably that know it all little bitch." One of them said with a sneer and Hermione looked down to hide the tears in her eyes. That more than the dark lord comment started to piss him off. He pushed himself off of the fireplace and looked at them in contempt.

"Think your hot shit because you can come in here and take the spot in the Tri-wizard tournament for that little stuck up bitch you call sister." The first one said.

"Big mistake." Harry said walking forward as the five guys pulled their wands out. Harry pulled his wand out as they all shot different spells at him angrily. Harry deflected the spells up into the ceiling with a scoff. "You can do better than that."

The five boy's all started firing shots as quickly as they could and Harry merely kept deflecting them into the ceiling laughing the whole time. The other students scrambled for cover from the wayward spells that completely missed Harry's shield. He's concentration wavered for a second as he had to block a group of first years from two spells that went flying towards them. His shield fell to a cutting curse that hit him on the shoulder. Harry shook his head and started to wave his wand silently. All five of the boy's flew backwards impacting the wall at high speeds. They all bounced off with a cry of pain and tried to get back up. Harry was having none of that though as he waved his wand and they all soared up and slammed into the ceiling. He lowered them back down and cast a freezing spell on them.

"You talk about my family like that again, or their friends and I'll do worse than that." Harry said to them softly as he heard a gasp from behind him. He looked back to see Rose standing at the base of the stairs looking at him in shock.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" he asked as he walked over and picked up her dropped book bag. "Hermione would you care to join us?"

"Um sure." Hermione said standing up from her seat and the three of them walked out of the room as a red head kid started talking about the dark wizard attacking the entire male seventh years.

**A/N**

**Shorter but I think it's turning out pretty decent. Seems like a good place to stop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Same spiel as last time I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him etc. etc. etc.**

**And once again thanks to all those who gave a review. I find it funny that I said a red head kid and people just assume its Ron lol.**

Harry smiled fondly at Rose as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was talking happily the whole way telling him everything she could about the four years he missed starting a few months after Vernon's death. She continued to talk as they sat down side-by-side; she was so distracted that Harry was going to fill a plate for her before stopping with a slightly upset look on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Rose asked noticing the look.

"I was going to fill a plate for you. But then I realized I don't even know what you like to eat." Harry said softly and shook his head sadly as he put the plate back down. Rose picked the plate up and gave it back to Harry with a small smile.

"Now's a good time to learn." She said and Harry smiled back at her. "I like eggs over easy, bacon, biscuits one with butter and one with jam and I usually eat an orange as well."

Harry continued to smile not believing how happy he was just to be filing up his sisters plate. After he got everything for her he put the plate down in front of her and poured a glass of juice for her as well. Her brilliant smile showed Harry that she was just as happy to have him back in her life as well. Harry poured himself a cup of tea and relaxed to his sister telling him about her second year at Hogwarts. Harry was so enthralled by her story that he never noticed someone approach him until they cleared their throat. He looked up to see Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Mr. Potter I would like to see you if you have a moment." He said and Harry growled inwardly but forced a smile on his face.

"Well I didn't know that I was invisible to you sir but know that you know where I am I suppose you can look at me for a moment." Harry said causing the twinkle to get brighter.

"I meant I would like to get together and talk Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said and Harry feigned surprise.

"Headmaster I'm ashamed of you. Propositioning a fourteen year old boy, that's rather creepy." Harry said and a few people had to suppress their laughs.

"I would like to have a meeting to discuss you roll in this tournament." Dumbledore said his smile still on his face.

"Oh." Harry said recognition dawning on his face. "Well why didn't you just say so. I thought that was a little creepy."

"Well if you would just like to come to the room behind the teacher's table. I must warn you that Madam Bones and Minister Fudge will both be present as will Headmaster Igor Karkaroff and Headmistress Olympe Maxime." Dumbledore said making Harry's face harden.

"I thought I told you that if you wanted to talk to me than do it when those morons weren't around." Harry snarled causing the few people sitting near by to scurry for cover.

"This has nothing do with your activities outside of Hogwarts Mr. Potter. It has to do with you participating in this tournament. We will be waiting when ever you are ready." Dumbledore said and turned and walked away before Harry could comment back.

"Dammit." He said slamming his fist down on the table. He blushed a bit before turning to Rose. "Don't talk like that please."

"I won't I have to go to class I'll meet you here for lunch." Rose said standing up and kissing his cheek before walking out of the room with Hermione beside her. Harry threw back the rest of his tea before getting up and making his way towards the teachers table. When he got to the room he pushed the door open and walked in angrily. He looked around giving a polite nod to Madam Maxime and Karkaroff but glaring openly at every body else.

"I don't have all day, now that I can't be brought in because of this tournament I have some business to take care of." Harry snapped angrily.

"What more muggles to torture and kill." Dawlish said from the shadows.

"Yeah if I see them trying to rape my sister's or anybody for that matter. I'd gladly do it all again." Harry snapped.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Bones asked

"He's just tal…" Dawlish started but was stopped by a quick flick of Madam Bones hand.

"Don't tell me that he didn't tell you about our first encounter. You know the time when I decided to turn myself in." Harry said cocking his head and saw a brief flash of fear cross Dawlish's face and a look of confusion on Madam Bones. "Ah he didn't well let me go ahead and inform the class."

"Mr. Potter now is not the time for…" Dumbledore started.

"Now is as good a time as any Headmaster." Harry cut him off harshly. "When was that Dawlish do you remember? If I'm not mistaken I believe it was around April 26 the year 1991 around three in the morning, if I'm not mistaken of course. It took me a while but I realized that what I did, while it wasn't a good thing, I had done nothing wrong."

"You tortured and killed a muggle." Bones said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah I did, and I'm sure any of you would have done the same thing if you saw your sister getting molested. But I realized the only way I could get back to my sisters was to come forward with the truth. Dawlish and I stumbled across each other one day, I recognized him as he'd come close to catching me a few times already. I let him take me into custody. He started walking me the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo and I told him my story and I begged him to find a way to get proof for my trial. And he told me that there wasn't going to be a trial. I was being shipped straight to Azkaban what ever that was. So I escaped and ran again." Harry said smiling tightly at Dawlish.

"_Reducto_!" Dawlish screamed waving his wand and Harry quickly threw up a shield that deflected the curse. Before anyone could react Dawlish leapt out a window and started sprinting to the edge of the wards the second Auror in the room pulled his wand and ran in pursuit.

"That was interesting." Harry remarked as he moved to the window and Dumbledore moved right next to him.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. I'd have done the same." Dumbledore said quietly but sadly as he pulled a pouch out of his flamboyant robes. "Might I over you a lemon drop?"

"Oh thank you Headmaster." Harry said reaching in and pulling a drop out. He popped it into his mouth with a small sigh. "You should try the old fashioned Cherry Drops sir there quiet delicious."

"Oh thank you for the suggestion." Dumbledore said as they turned to see a pale Fudge, an enraged Bones, a confused Maxime and a curious Karkaroff.

"Mr. Potter do you have proof of the claims you've just made?" Bones asked waving off Dumbledore who offered her a lemon drop.

"Are you kidding me he just tried to kill me what more proof do you need?" Harry said angrily.

"I meant about the muggle you killed." Bones said and Harry tapped his head.

"Only what's in here." Harry said and Bones palmed her face.

"Anywhere else because even if you truly believe what you're saying it could be a lie and that could cloud both Veritaserum and your memory." Bones said and Harry shook his head.

"That's all there is." Harry said with a shrug.

"What about your aunt surly she saw something." Dumbledore said and Harry just shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well then your sisters. Surely if what you say is true then they saw it." Bones said and Harry's knuckles popped as he clenched his fist.

"You will not under any circumstance bring that night up to either of them." Harry said quietly and the room actually got a bit chiller.

"That may be the only way to grant you your freedom." Fudge said quietly.

"Then I'll stay on the run, there is no reason to bring that night up with either of them." Harry said

"What if we could actually remove the memory from them for good?" Dumbledore asked and Harry turned to him slowly.

"Is that actually possible?" He asked quietly and Dumbledore nodded his head.

"It is." Dumbledore replied and Harry sighed.

"I'll have to talk to Rose tonight and Lily when she wakes up." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded. With that Harry turned and started to leave the room.

"Oh and while we are on the subject of trying to arrest people without giving them a trial you should look into a Sirius Black Madam Bones."

"Mr. Potter you're forgetting the reason we called you in here." Dumbledore said and Harry huffed as he turned around.

"You ruined my exit Dumbledore." Harry said as he leaned against a wall.

"Alas it is very important that we talk to you." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean look into Sirius Black? He's a convicted murderer; he killed thirteen muggles and a wizard. He was in league…" Bones was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Madam Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff I thank you for attending this rather unorthodox meeting but I believe we can handle it from here." Dumbledore said and ushered the two foreign headmasters out. "You were saying?"

"I was saying Sirius Black was in league with you-know-who." Bones finished.

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is." Harry said in confusion.

"He-who-must-not-be-named." Hissed Fudge

"Then how does anyone get his attention. That doesn't make any sense. Am I the only one confused?" Harry asked scratching his head.

"I believe they mean Voldemort Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said and Harry started nodding.

"Alright that guy I know of. But Sirius Black was set up. Just look into it I'm sure you'll realize that he was never brought to trial. So now that my exit was ruined and I cleared the air with that whole Sirius Black thing what'd you need me for here?" Harry asked and Dumbledore pulled out a book.

"Rule seventeen subsection b paragraph three, any champion chosen for the tournament is required to participate, however for those who are unwillingly or mistakenly chosen a person of the same blood may compete in their stead." Dumbledore read and Harry nodded.

"Yeah that's how I took over for Lily." Harry said

"It continues to say that the family member must be enrolled as a student at the time or a champion switch is not allowed." Dumbledore said and Harry groaned.

"So in other words." Harry said

"You haven't officially taken Lily's spot as champion. You won't until you enroll in school. We really have Professor Moody to thank for catching that otherwise who knows what could have happened." Dumbledore said with a smile his twinkle as present as ever.

"Where do I get sorted then?" Harry asked causing Dumbledore to smile even brighter.

"Tonight before dinner of course." Dumbledore said and Harry looked ready to punch something.

"Are you serious." He said and Dumbledore nodded happily.

"See you tonight then. And don't forget to look into Sirius Black while I talk to my sister tonight to see what she wants to do." Harry said and turned and stormed out of the room.

"Dawlish…he… he got away ma'am." They heard and turned from the door to see a bloodied wizard leaning against the window frame.

"Go get taken care of I have to get to the Ministry and get an alert out. Then I have to find everything I can on Sirius Black's trial." Bones said and stalked out of the room. Dumbledore watched her leave before popping another lemon drop in his mouth. He looked at the minster who was still looking very pale and stuck the bag out to him.

"Care for a lemon drop?" He asked and Fudge looked at him for a second before following Bones out of the room.

**HP**

Harry spent the day taking care of his business which consisted of wondering aimlessly around the school. He met a lot of the ghost and learned where a few of the different classrooms where before heading outside to walk the grounds. He noticed a hut in the distance on the edge of the forest and headed for it. As he got closer he saw a class going on and noticed the short messy black hair of his sister sitting away from everyone else playing with a large black cat. He walked towards the class and saw a giant of a man standing around watching the students.

"'llo 'arry what brings ya out ta see me class." The man said and Harry shrugged.

"Just looking around." Harry said approaching the man. "I don't believe we've met."

"Naw we 'ave but you was just a babe. Couldn't spec ya ta remember me. Names Rubeus Hagrid." The man said and Harry stuck out his hand and had his body shook by the man.

"Nice to meet you sir." Harry said rolling his shoulder slightly as he watching Rose playing with the cat.

"Good girl that one and Lily course. Some of me best students." Hagrid said following Harry's gaze. "Brilliant witches both of 'em just like yer mum and dad. Right shame what happened to 'em. And you, I recon yer here ta fix that then."

"Working on it. The crimes I was being chased for are being called into question. Did it in defense of my family." Harry said smiling as Rose saw him and waved happily. "I missed a lot because of that mistake. I'm not going to miss anymore."

"Sound brave just like yer dad. It was right brave what you did steppin in ta save yer sister in this tourny as well. You'd do well in Gryffindor." Hagrid said and Harry shrugged.

"Well we'll see tonight where I'll fit in." Harry said as a bell rang.

"Right well it was nice ter really meet ya. Come back anytime lad." Hagrid said before turning to the class. "Come one get yer belongings and get up to the castle time fer lunch."

"Harry what are you doing out here?" Rose asked happily as she ran over to him.

"Just walking around. Let's go up to the castle and eat.

**A/N**

**Well another one bites the dust so let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N same as last time I don't own this world or any of the characters originally in it.**

**Once again wish to give thanks to all of those who've reviewed.**

After lunch was over and Rose went back to class Harry made his way up to the hospital wing and spent the rest of the day sitting next to Lily's bed holding her hand. He was sitting there for a few hours just watching her before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Rose standing beside him with a small smile on her face.

"She'll be okay Harry. Let's go to dinner. Lily wouldn't want us to starve." She said and Harry stood up slowly.

"Yeah let's go I still have to be sorted." Harry said as Rose gripped his arm and started pulling him out of the room. After a few minutes they got to the hall but were stopped from entering by McGonagall who was waiting outside the doors.

"Miss Potter you may go and have a seat, Mr. Potter I was asked to keep you here until all the students are seated and accounted for." McGonagall said and Harry groaned as Rose walked in shooting him a small grin.

"He's really enjoying this isn't he. This is for my entrance last night I know it is." Harry said shaking his head.

"He does seem to be in a rather good mood tonight. I hope to see you in my house Mr. Potter. I think it would benefit your sisters greatly." McGonagall said as she led him into a small antechamber to wait for everyone to get to the hall.

"Thank you." Harry said as she turned and walked out of the room. When she did Harry scoffed at how dumb this was. He could have just as easily got sorted in Dumbledore's office but the old man had to get his laughs apparently. Harry leaned against a wall and pulled out his butterfly knife and started playing with it. He was there for about ten minutes before McGonagall came back to get him. She led him into the hall and once again Harry felt all eyes land on him. A few people started to laugh as Harry was led up to a small stool with a beat up hat on it. Harry started glaring at people angrily making the laughter die instantly.

"Ah here is out new student in the flesh." Dumbledore said as the stopped in front of the stool.

"What do I do?" Harry asked

"You simply sit down and place the hat on your head." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling brightly. Harry picked the hat up and sat down on the stool before placing it on his head. It was a little large but didn't cover his eyes like it most likely did for the younger students.

"_Ahh Mr. Potter what a pleasure to speak to you._" A voice said in his head causing him to jump slightly.

'Umm thank you, it's nice to meet you as well I guess even though you never introduced yourself.' Harry thought back.

"_How rude of me of course I've never really had the chance to hold a conversation with someone what with all the students I have to sort every year. My name is Jeff the selector of Hogwarts._" The hat said making Harry raise an eyebrow.

'Jeff?' He asked

"_Yes what's wrong with my name?_" Jeff said mildly offended.

'Nothing it's just, I figured a magical talking artifact, thought they'd give you a better name than that. So not to be rude but what's takings so long? I was under the impression that this was a quick affair.' Harry said making the hat sigh.

"_No one ever wants to have a conversation with me. Oh that dirty old thing why talk to it. It's just an object to be used at your leisure, use it up and pass it around and then just throw it back onto a shelf. I may not have arms or legs but I do have feelings, kind of. At least I think so. The point is, is that, is that. Dammit I lost my point. Anyway the reason I can't sort you is rather simple I can't get past your mental shields._" Jeff said and Harry nodded.

'Oh ok, well than why don't we just talk then.' Harry said with a shrug.

**HP**

Dumbledore always loved the sorting ceremony. But this time he was enjoying it even more as he watched Harry Potter sitting on the stool. It was just a little bit of payback for storming into the castle and startling the students the night before. They were sitting there for about ten minutes with no house yet assigned and Dumbledore was starting to get a little bit worried. He didn't know what to do if Harry wasn't assigned a house for then Lilly would die from not competing as there was no way he'd allow Rose to take her spot. Dumbledore started getting worried as the time kept on going and still nothing happened. After almost thirty minutes as he was getting up to approach Harry the hat opened its brim to announce the house.

**HP**

"Sorry Headmaster but I can't sort this boy." Harry heard Jeff say out loud and he heard laughter scattered through out the hall.

"What do you mean? Surely you're joking; he must have some quality that will get him placed in one of the houses." Dumbledore said and the laughter continued.

"No, no, no headmaster you misunderstood me. I can't sort him." Jeff said

"I know that's what you said but how is that possible. He must have at least one of the characteristics of…" He was cut off by Jeff exploding.

"Dammit Dumbledore listen to me. I. Can't. Sort. Him. I can't read his mind." Jeff said with an irritated huff.

"What?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"How can I put this any differently. There is a mental wall between me and Harry. I tried to get in but got knocked back. I can't see into his head. I can't sort that which I can't read." Jeff said and a couple of the teacher's eyes got wide.

"You mean…"

"Yes he is very, very good at Occlumency." Jeff interrupted.

"You've been trying to read his mind for the last half hour?" Dumbledore asked.

"No I gave that up as useless after a few minutes." Jeff said confusing Dumbledore and everyone that could hear the statement.

"Then what have you been doing for the last twenty-five minutes or so?"

"We were just talking. Getting to know each other. We're pretty good friends now." Jeff said and Harry nodded.

"It's true he told me all about how Salazar bought him a goldfish for his tenth year of animation." Harry said.

"Well perhaps in your discussions you may have found the proper house for Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said running his hand over his face.

"Well I suppose. Mind if I share this with the school buddy as I try to decide." Jeff asked and Harry shrugged.

"No problem." He said

"Well let's start with Hufflepuff while you are loyal to a fault like some Puff's usually are but your not very trusting. In fact in our conversation you said as much yourself. I can tell you are a hard-worker but lets be honest here you are definitely not a very friendly person, which given your life I can understand on both counts. " Jeff said and Harry nodded.

"Ravenclaw well you were smart enough to build a very well working mind shield the shield you created shows your creativity. Your wit you proved during our conversation as well as your individuality based on how you've lived your life these last few years."

"Can't you just announce his house? The students are getting hungry." Dumbledore said and Jeff growled slightly.

"You want me to go against what I'm made to do in placing him without reading him. If I'm to do it, I'm to do it right." Jeff said and Dumbledore held up his hands in surrender.

"I apologize please continue." Dumbledore said a tad nervously.

"Right we have Gryffindor, you are brave and courageous when you need to be but I don't know how well you'd fit in with them as a group they can be rather reckless." Jeff said causing a bit of muttering from the Crimson and Gold clad table. "Finally we have Slytherin, I can see a bit of all of those traits displayed in you Harry. I can see you doing well in that class and bringing it back to its former glory."

"_I think I have to leave it up to you Harry. You'd do well in any house. Where do you wish to go?_" Jeff said in his mind now.

'I want to say Gryffindor with all my heart, but I know that's not the right place for me. I can't go there just to be closer to my sisters. Hufflepuff I just don't want to ruin their house with the likes of me. Ravenclaw while I may have a brain that's not really all that I'm about. And Slytherin may just end badly. I'm not sure where I really want to go but Slytherin may be the best bet.' Harry thought back and gave a small sigh. 'You have to decide, I'm to close to the situation to make a proper choice.'

"_Well Harry I hope you don't hate me for this and I really hope you do well in_ Ravenclaw!" Jeff shouted out loud to the still hall. The first person to start clapping was Rose and Hermione at the Gryffindor table followed by a small blonde girl sitting at a table with Blue and Bronze. The teachers were also clapping politely.

'Let's hope I don't kill them all for being smart.' Harry thought

"_Be careful and safe Harry. And come talk to me soon. I get bored sitting in that old coots office all the time._" Jeff said as Harry stood up with a laugh.

"I'll see what I can do." Harry said as he pulled Jeff off his head and sat him back down on the stool. Harry looked around in confusion before turning to the head table. "Well the student's clapping are my sister Rose and a friend of hers named Hermione and they are in Gryffindor. So am I to assume the lone girl clapping for me over there is part of the Ravenclaw table."

"I must apologize for my house's lack of a warm welcoming Mr. Potter. I'm Professor Flitwick your head of house." A small man said glaring at his house slightly. "If you don't mind I would like to meet with you after we eat. Please go and have a seat at the table."

"Thank you and nice to meet you sir." Harry said nodding slightly before turning to Dumbledore. "I'm going to take Jeff to my table to continue our conversation. Don't worry he'll get back to you in one piece."

Before anyone could say anything Harry turned and walked to the table carrying Jeff carefully with him. He went to the end of the table ignoring everyone he passed until he got to the very end where the blonde girl was sitting by herself watching him with a slight smile on her face. She had large blue eyes, a small nose and a slightly dreamy look on her face. She had radish earrings with a wand behind her ear and a necklace made of butterbeer caps and it seemed people wanted her to have space as there were a few seats between her and the next person on her side and no one was sitting on the other side either.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter, do you mind if I sit here?" Harry asked motioning to the seat across from her.

"Oh no not at all." She said dreamily so Harry sat down with Jeff off to the side of the plates. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said shaking her hand as food appeared on the table.

"Oh no don't worry about introducing me." Jeff said with a dramatic sigh.

"Luna this is Jeff. Jeff this is Luna, happy now." Harry said and Luna cocked her head and looked at the hat.

"You look like a Jeff." She said "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yours as well." Jeff said as Luna and Harry started putting food on their plates. All three of them started to talk as they ate and they were having a great time even with all the looks that were shot their way. They just paid it no mind and continued talking.

"…and then the woman she jumps and yells at the top of her lungs snuffaluffagus." Jeff finished and Harry sprayed tea out of his nose as they all three broke out laughing loudly getting even stranger looks from everyone around them.

"I've had more fun this day than I have the last four years." Harry said wiping tears out of his eyes. "Ah here comes my sister and her good friend. 'ello Rose, Miss Granger."

"Hi Harry." Rose said as she sat down next to him as the main course disappeared and desserts took there place.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Hermione said as she carefully sat down next to Luna aware of the look's they were getting.

"Rose, Hermione this is Jeff and Luna. Jeff and Luna this is my sister Rose and her friend Hermione." Harry said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you officially ladies." Jeff said happily.

"Nice to meet you." Luna said softly seeming to draw back into her shell a bit.

"Rose what would you like?" Harry asked grabbing a plate.

"Um I think I'll take Semolina pudding with raisins." She said and Harry carefully got her some on a plate and handed it to her. "You know you don't have to serve me right Harry I can do it myself."

"I know little flower, but I want to do it." Harry said smiling at her and she grinned back.

"Thanks." She said leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Luna what have you go there?" Harry asked looking at her bowl.

"Spotted Dick with custard and brown sugar." Luna said before taking a small bite.

"Hermione what about you. No dessert?" He asked and she shook her head.

"My parents are dentist I've never been allowed sweets." Hermione said

"Well how about some sugarless pumpkin pie." Harry asked and Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Well I guess I could give it a try." Hermione said and a pie appeared in front of her. They spent the rest of dessert eating their treats and listening to Jeff tell various stories that he got from people over the years. After the desserts vanished everyone got up to leave and Harry gave Rose a hug and kiss on the cheek as they went in the other direction. Harry was walking with Jeff once again held carefully in his hand's as he followed Luna to the Ravenclaw's house. When they got to the door Harry saw a small group of people standing by the door. Harry looked and saw a bronze raven shaped knocker on the door.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked Luna.

"Must have gotten the riddle wrong, or maybe they are still trying to figure it out." Luna said with a shrug as they got to the door.

"I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?" The knocker said and Luna seemed to think about it.

"Tomorrow or the future either way really." Harry said and the door opened and Harry allowed Luna to go in before following her. "So what happens if you get the riddle wrong?"

"You have to wait until someone comes along and get's it right, how else are you going to learn." Luna said with a grin before yawning. "Excuse, well I'm rather tired so I'm going to head to bed. Good night Harry, Jeff."

"Night Luna." Harry said as she turned and started to go up some steps. "Hey Luna wanna meet up here and head to breakfast together tomorrow?"

"That would be nice." Luna said with a smile before continuing up the steps. After she left Harry looked around the room to see it was covered in bookshelves. In between the two staircases was a large statute of the founder Rowena Ravenclaw. Everything was covered in the colors Blue and Bronze with nice comfortable couches and chairs. Their was a large fireplace that was lit as a few of the older students sat around chatting.

"Ah Mr. Potter there you are." He heard and turned to see Flitwick standing behind him.

"Hello sir, just admiring the common room." Harry said and Flitwick nodded.

"Beautiful isn't it." He said and it was Harry's turn to nod. "Well are you still up for our little discussion or would you like to wait until morning?"

"Now's as good a time as any." Harry said

"Excellent. Well let's just head to my office it's not far from here." Flitwick said and turned to lead Harry out of the room. Harry looked above the door and saw a large raven statute on it.

"Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore'." Harry said and Flitwick turned to him.

"And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting; On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;" Flitwick said

"And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming; And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadows on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor; Shall be lifted-nevermore!" Harry finished with a grin.

"Familiar with Poe?" Flitwick said with his own grin.

"He's one of my favorite's sir." Harry said as they got to his office. They talked about the school expectations, classes that he would be taking and he had to sign up for his electives which he choose with help from Flitwick and Jeff. Then they talked about his role in the tournament for a while before they moved on to literature and authors. They were talking for a few hours before they realized what time it was and Flitwick took him back to the common room.

"You heard me before, Yet you hear me again, Then I die, 'Till you call me again." The raven said and Flitwick looked at Harry who thought for a moment.

"An echo." He answered and the door opened to admit them.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Now let me show you your room." He said and led Harry up the stairs on the right of the statue. They went past three doors before finally stopping at the forth. Flitwick opened the door to show a large circular room with six beds in it with blue drapes. Three of the beds were open to show a blue and bronze bed setting. Next to each bed was a large bookshelf and a desk with a plush chair. There was a fireplace set into the wall on the left side of the room with blue and bronze chairs surrounding it. Overall it was a wonderful looking room. "Just grab one of the beds Mr. Potter, good night and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight sir." Harry said as the small man left.

"Fancy place." Jeff said and Harry nodded.

"Yes it is." He said before picking one of the beds farthest from everyone else.

**A/N**

**Hope you like it and Ravenclaw obviously won out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing, next thanks for the reviews and lastly just wanted to clarify something. Based on some reviews I've got it seems people see Harry as a bad ass wizard going around killing the bad wizards. He is a bad ass wizard but he doesn't go looking to kill anyone. He talks about helping turn the scum in and he mean's that. If a fight takes place and it's in his defense then he does what he has to do. Now that I have that off my chest, here's the next chapter.**

The next morning Harry woke earlier than usual and got ready for the day. Seeing as he didn't have a uniform he dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that was a tad to tight on him so he made a mental note to buy some new shirts. Harry opened his trunk and pulled out his snub nose pistol and put it in his ankle holster before sliding his combat knife into his other boot. He worn his main wand in a holster on his side fore the world to see and hid the second one in an invisible holster on his other side. As he promised Flitwick the night before he left his coat in his trunk but pulled on a blue silk button up shirt before leaving the room almost forgetting to grab Jeff as he left. When he got down stairs he looked around but didn't see Luna anywhere.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait." Harry said sitting down.

"I'm in no hurry; the headmaster is probably going to be taking me back today." Jeff said sadly and he drooped in on himself a little bit.

"Don't worry I'll probably think about coming to visit." Harry said with a chuckle watching people as they walked out of the common room.

"You better." Jeff said straightening up. Harry was sitting there for a few minutes before he saw Luna walking past his chair.

"Hey Luna, leaving without me." Harry said and she turned around with a small blush on her face.

"Oh hello Harry, I didn't see you. I just figured you'd changed your mind and already went down." Luna said looking at her feet.

"Why would I do something like that?" Harry asked confused as he stood up and grabbed Jeff.

"Well I just thought maybe you realized how weird I was and decided you didn't want to be seen with me." Luna said still looking down.

"I got something I want to tell you Luna." Harry said and she looked up at him. "Normal, is really over rated."

"Really." She asked smiling slightly and Harry nodded with a large grin.

"Now let's head down to breakfast. I'm sure Rose and Hermione will be waiting for us." Harry said so they left the room. When they got to the great hall Harry saw Rose and Hermione sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table watching the door. As soon as they saw Harry and Luna Rose got up and quickly made her way over to them.

"Good morning Harry, Luna." She said softly as she hugged him tightly.

"Morning Rose, Hermione." Harry said hugging Rose back as Hermione walked over.

"Good morning Harry, Luna." Hermione said as they all made their way to the Ravenclaw table. They sat down and they all started putting food on their plates as Harry noticed Flitwick walking over to them.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger, and Miss Potter." He said with a bright smile.

"Good morning sir." They all said.

"Oh yea just ignore old Jeff, no don't worry about saying good morning to Jeff he doesn't mind." Jeff said with a self pitying sigh.

"Good morning Jeff. Now Mr. Potter I was asked to inform you that the headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast. He said that he wishes to talk to you and test you to see where you stand in your knowledge of magic." Flitwick said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you very much sir I'll make sure to get there as soon as I finish eating." Harry said bowing his head slightly.

"Very well Mr. Potter, all of you have a swell day. And Jeff don't corrupt the children." Flitwick said before turning and walking back to the head table.

"Me corrupt this guy. He's corrupting me!" Jeff called out drawing a giggle from the girls and a small smile from Harry as they started to eat. They were only eating for a few minutes when the sound of flapping wings made Harry look up. He saw hundreds of owls flying into the room and one in particular caught his attention. It was a snowy white owl, quiet beautiful as it landed in front of Rose who took the letter off the owls leg before giving it a piece of bacon.

"Harry this is Snow White mine and Lily's owl." She said and the owl puffed out her feathers proudly.

"She's beautiful." Harry said as the owl took off into the air. Rose smiled happily as she opened the letter and quickly read it over before handing it to Harry. "Whose it from?"

"Sirius and Remus." Rose said looking at Luna expecting a shocked reaction of some kind but the blond girl was staring dreamily off at the corner with a fork full of eggs halfway to her mouth which had a small smile on it.

_Dear Rose, Lily and Harry_

_First and foremost Rose told me what you did for me Harry and I wanted to let you know that I really appreciate it. I have yet to see anything in the paper but I think it'll take time. Now that, that is out of the way Harry we are happy to hear that you've gotten back to your family. We know Lily is down right now and it's got to be hard but know that we are always there for you like we couldn't be when you were younger. We would like to meet up with you sometime in Hogsmeade if you wouldn't mind. It'd be great to see you. If you need anything or any help with this tournament then just let us know Harry._

_Moony and Paddy_

"It was a good thing you told me all about Sirius that morning." Harry said after he finished reading and handed it back.

"Yeah I guess so but I mean you could have told them that at anytime really. It just seemed like the perfect time presented itself for you then." Rose said with a smile and Harry nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah that's true. Listen Rose when Lily wakes up there is something really important I have to ask of you guys, I was going to ask you last night but I can't bring myself to do it more than once." Harry said and Rose looked at him with concern written all over her face but she nodded.

"Alright." She said as the bell rang.

"Oh my it's time for class already." Hermione said jumping up quickly.

"I'll see you later." Rose said giving Harry a hug before the three girls quickly left the room.

"Well Jeff are you ready to go see the headmaster?" Harry asked standing up with a stretch.

"If we must." Jeff replied so Harry stood up and instead of carrying him Jeff was placed on his head.

"You know if I walk back up to his office and Fudge and Bones are there I may very well go crazy." Harry said with sigh as he started walking up stairs.

"Well look on the bright side." Jeff said

"Yes." Harry said

"Yes what?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"It's just usually when some one says look on the bright side they give you the bright side." Harry said looking up at the brim of the hat.

"Oh well I don't really know if there would be a bright side to that. Sorry Harry." Jeff said with a laugh.

"You know it would be relatively easy for me to place you in a dark dank damp hole somewhere and conveniently forget where it was right." Harry said and Jeff stopped laughing. "You can get all moldy and hey maybe some rat's will decided to use bits and pieces of you for bedding. Would it hurt for them to tear you apart?"

"Um, I ah." Jeff started trying to think of something to say.

"Look at the bright side." Harry said as he ran up a flight of stairs.

"Yes." Jeff said almost fearfully.

"Your about to be back in Dumbledore's hands." Harry said laughing happily as he reached the stone gargoyle hiding Dumbledore's office.

"That's the bright side!" Jeff exclaimed as Harry gave the password and the gargoyle started moving. Harry got onto the stairs and rode them up to the headmaster's office. As he went to knock some one said come in so he merely pushed the door open.

"Ah Mr. Potter hello and I see you brought Jeff back in one piece just as promised." Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry said looking around. "I see that we are alone this time."

"Indeed we are Mr. Potter would you like to have a seat?" Dumbledore asked waving a hand at the two seats in front of the desk. Harry nodded and walked over and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs as he pulled Jeff of his head and sat him down on the headmaster's desk.

"So Headmaster any news on Dawlish?" Harry asked as he crossed a leg.

"I'm afraid not. Madam Bones has issued a warrant for his arrest other than that nothing has been found out." Dumbledore said popping a lemon drop in his mouth and offering one to Harry who took one.

"Well how about Sirius's trial anything on that?" Harry asked

"Yes actually Madam Bones found that there was never a real trial. She is currently in the process of setting one up for Sirius to be questioned with a truth serum. I must ask how did you know of Sirius's ordeal?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Rose sir, she was telling me about her life here at Hogwarts. Sirius came up rather quickly. Just another one of the years my sister could have been killed at this school of yours." Harry said raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"Alas that is true; I don't know how it keeps happening. As hard as I try to keep those girls safe it seems something bad happens anyway. I'm truly sorry about that but contrary to popular belief I can't be in more than one place at a time." Dumbledore said with a sad sigh.

"I know Dumbledore, my sister has spoken highly of you and what I know of you from the magical world you're a pretty decent guy. Just know that if I find out you had anything to do with my sisters getting hurt. I will not hesitate to end your life." Harry said and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Dumbledore wasn't one to frighten easily especially when it was a fourteen year old boy threatening him, but the unwavering stare and the conviction with which the boy spoke slightly unnerved him.

"Well worry not for I had nothing to do with it but for my ignorance in not catching on sooner." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded slowly.

"We all make mistakes. So you wanted to see me about classes and such." Harry said leaning back a smile on his face.

"Yes I wanted to test your skills to see where you are at in the current curriculum. Hopefully you'll be able to join the other forth years or at the least third." Dumbledore said and Harry was smirking inwardly.

"Yes let's hope." He said as they started working. About five hours later found the pair walking down the hall's towards the great hall.

"Well it is safe to assume that you will fit right in with the forth years Mr. Potter. How you learned all of this while not in school is a mystery but you can start classes next week I suppose, during this week you will have to get your books and school supplies as well as a uniform. Your electives are Care of Magical creatures, Runes which you could use a little bit of practice in and Arithmancy which may also take a bit of work to get up to par with the current class so you'll have to take third year courses for those until such time that your professor feels you can advance." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"I have no problems with that sir. I know those aren't really my strong suit that's why I'm taking the classes to learn more." Harry said as they walked into the great hall.

"Yes well I will get back to you when I have more information on Sirius or Dawlish. And don't forget to speak to your sister about getting her memory so we can clear your name." Dumbledore said quietly.

"I'm going to speak to them together sir, I don't think I can do it more than once." Harry said with a sigh and Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"I understand Harry, I wish it were as simple as using your memory I can tell from what I saw that what you said is true. I'll send that memory to Madam Bones and maybe she'll change her mind about needing the girl's memories." Dumbledore said and Harry snorted.

"Don't see that happening but it's worth a shot, have a good day Dumbledore." Harry said with a small nod before he turned and started walking towards the Ravenclaw table as students started piling in.

"Oh and Harry." Dumbledore said a smile on his face with his eyes twinkling and Harry stopped and looked back. "Please return Jeff to my office when ever you get done with him."

"How did he know?" Harry asked himself as Dumbledore turned around and made his way to the head table.

"I thought it was a good grab as he left the office." Jeff's muffled voice came from inside Harry's button up shirt.

"Kinda creepy." Harry said walking over to the table where Rose, Hermione and Luna were already sitting.

"So how'd you do?" Rose asked as Harry sat down and pulled Jeff out of his shirt getting a few looks from the people around them.

"Forth year for most of my classes, but I have to brush up on Runes and Arithmancy so I'm in third year class for those until I catch up. Shouldn't be too hard to do." Harry said with shrug.

"I could help you with that." Hermione said and Harry smiled at her causing her to blush slightly.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Harry said as they all started to eat and talk, though not at the same time like a red head boy Harry noticed was doing over at the Gryffindor table. After the bell rang for the students to go back to class Harry made his way up to the Hospital wing. He sat at Lily's side talking to her gently for a while before just sitting their holding her hand talking to Jeff hoping she'd wake soon. At dinner he went down to the great hall and ate with his small group before walking Hermione and Rose back to Gryffindor tower with Luna. Then they made their way across the school to their tower. When they got there they both said good night and made their way to bed. Harry was sleeping for a couple hours before a loud crack sounded in the room. He rolled off the bed his pistol in his hand pointed at another house-elf with a long nose and floppy ears that were sticking out of a small hat. The elf was dressed in a bright orange jumper and mismatched socks one pink with dark green dots on it and the other yellow with brown stripes.

"Dobby be sorry mister Potter sir. Dobby didn't mean to frighten you Mister Potter sir I was to tell you missus Lily is to be waking sir." The frightened elf said and Harry's eyes went wide. He forgot about the elf as he made a mad dash for the door in just his pajama bottoms. He sprinted down the steps and out the common room door in a flash. His bare feet were slapping on the ground as he ran and he heard a voice behind him yelling but paid it no mind as he raced down towards the hospital wing. After several minutes he slid into the hallway and sprinted to the door just as it was thrown open. He sprinted past a startled McGonagall and ran straight to the bed where Lily was sitting propped up against some pillows with Pomfrey checking her over with her wand and Dumbledore was standing a bit a way with a small happy smile on his face. But Harry ignored all that as he slid to a stop next to the bed. Lily looked up at him with tears in her eyes and Harry leaned down and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Harry kissed her cheek as he blinked back his tears.

"I love you Lil." Harry said and she just hugged him tighter. "I knew you were going to be waking up soon."

"How did you know that Mr. Potter." Dumbledore asked and Harry looked at him to see he had a slight frown on his face.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Was Harry's answer as he held his sister. They were there for a few minutes before McGonagall came back into the room with Rose in tow and she quickly ran over to the Harry and Lily and jumped on the bed. She was pulled in the middle and the small family hugged each other tightly as the three adults watched on with sad smiles on their faces.

**A/N hope you like it**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks for all reviews and I still don't own anything.**

Harry sat in the chair next to Lily's bed watching her and Rose sleep cuddled up against each other. He couldn't believe how easily he could have lost both of them forever. He cursed the people who put them in danger but he felt guilty because he was also a little bit happy because it gave him a chance to reunite with his sisters without fear of the Ministry. He shook his head sadly and closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. After a few more hours of sleep Harry was woke by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at the hand on his shoulder before following it up the arm to see Hermione standing beside his chair.

"'lo Mione." Harry said sleepily as he stood up knocking off the blanket that was covering him and stretched with a yawn. He looked at Hermione and she blushed a little bit as she was looking at his bare torso.

"Morning." She said softly as Harry pulled another chair to the bed.

"Would you like a seat?" He asked and she smiled gratefully and sat down. "So how'd you know to come down here?"

"Well Rose didn't meet me in the common room. I thought the only reason she'd not show was if Lily was awake. She is awake right?" Hermione asked looking from Harry to her two friends.

"Yes, well not right now but she's just sleeping now." Harry said with a small laugh before he slapped his forehead.

"What?" Hermione asked

"Forgot to tell Luna I wouldn't meet her for breakfast." Harry said trying to think of how to get to her without leaving. "Dobby."

"Hello mister Harry Potter sir, how can Dobby help you young sir." The excited elf asked as it appeared in the room.

"I was wondering if you could tell my friend Luna Lovegood in the Ravenclaw common room where I am and bring me a shirt please." Harry said with a small smile.

"Dobby would be honored Harry Potter sir." The elf said happily before disappearing with a crack. He returned a few moment's later with a shirt which Harry happily took from the elf and pulled on.

"So did she say anything when she woke up?" Hermione asked after a few minutes.

"Not really no, we were just all pretty happy to be back together. No words really needed to be said." Harry replied looking over at the bushy haired witch. "Thank you Hermione."

"What for?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"For being there for my sisters especially Rose while Lily was out." Harry said and Hermione blushed a little bit.

"They are always there for me. It's the least I can do really." She said quietly as the pair on the bed started to wake up. Harry stood up kicking the blanket at his feet away from him. He approached the bed as Lily sat up with a yawn. She blinked a couple of times before looking over at him with a large smile.

"I thought it was all a dream." She said and Harry shook his head.

"Nope you're stuck with me now." Harry said and she smiled as she swung her legs off of the bed. Hermione walked to her side of the bed and the two girls hugged happily before Hermione helped her to stand.

"I've been in bed far to long." Lily said with a smile to Harry before she started walking towards the bathroom relying slightly on Hermione. "I'll be right back."

"Right." Harry said sitting on the bed beside Rose who leaned against him. "Told you she would wake up soon."

"I know you did." Rose said with a sigh as the hospital wing door was opened and Luna walked in.

"Good morning." She said with her usual dreamy smile.

"Good morning Luna." They said back with smiles.

"I take it your sister is feeling better now." She asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes she woke up last night. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you until just now, I was rather excited." Harry said

"Oh I understand completely. When Flubdup's get in your head it's hard to think correctly. Don't worry though it seems they are leaving your head now." Luna said happily.

"That's good, I mean I don't mind being happy but to happy can be a bad thing I suppose." Harry said and Luna nodded gravely.

"Indeed it can." She said as the bathroom door opened and Lily and Hermione walked out talking softly. They walked over to the bed and Lily sat down on Harry's other side and leaned against him.

"Lily this is a friend of mine Luna Lovegood, Luna this is my sister Lily Potter." Harry said introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lily said shaking Luna's hand.

"You too, I hope you are feeling better now." Luna said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"I am thank you." Lily said as Madam Pomfrey came out and sighed heavily as she saw the group around the bed.

"Honestly children it's barely even breakfast yet why are you all in here already." She said as she approached the bed.

"To visit Lily of course Madam." Luna said making Harry snort softly.

"Be that as it may you have to go and eat before class and Lily needs her rest so go." She said and pointed to the door.

"I'll be back to visit later." Rose said giving Lily a hug.

"Me to glad your finally up. I have all the notes you'll need to catch up in class. I'll bring them by later." Hermione said giving her a hug as well.

"It was nice to meet you." Luna said smiling slightly as they left the room.

"Well Mr. Potter." Pomfrey said and Harry just looked at her.

"I don't have class until next week. I think I'll stay." Harry said moving to sit in one of the chairs. Pomfrey gave him a half hearted glare as she started to run test's on Lily.

"Good morning all." Harry heard and looked back to see the headmaster walking into the room.

"Good morning sir." Lily said and Harry just nodded. Pomfrey paid him no mind as she continued to work on Lily.

"Mr. Potter I was wondering if I could borrow you for a little chat." Dumbledore asked and Harry shrugged as he stood up.

"Be back in a little bit." He told Lily and kissed her forehead before turning and walking out of the room with Dumbledore. He followed Dumbledore back to his office his feet freezing on the stone floor as he walked barefoot. He didn't say anything about it though as he followed the headmaster silently to his office. Once there Harry rubbed his feet on the thick carpet. "Oh that feels so good."

"Cold feet, you should really wear shoes and socks you'll catch a cold." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"I wasn't thinking that much when I was woke in the middle of the night." Harry replied and it was Dumbledore's turn to nod.

"I understand completely. Well Mr. Potter I asked to see you for a few reasons, first, last night you said something that caught my attention. It was a simple statement but the way you spoke it got me thinking." Dumbledore said.

"You want to know how I knew that she would be waking soon." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded his head. "And I take it you wouldn't accept the answer of just wishful thinking."

"No I'm afraid I can't." Dumbledore said leaning forward slightly.

"Don't you find it odd sir that the day after my sister fell into a magical coma with her life on the line I just happened to find the rules of the tournament and find out I could take her place." Harry said steeping his fingers and leaning back with his leg's crossed.

"Was it you?" Dumbledore asked and regretted it as Harry shot him a wilting glare.

"I would never harm my sisters." He said quietly.

"How then?" Dumbledore asked

"The day after it happened I got some mail. Two newspaper clippings, one telling me about Lily being in the tournament and one telling about her falling into the coma." Harry said

"So someone set this up?" Dumbledore asked and Harry raised his hand.

"I'm getting there. With the clippings was a page from a book which I showed to you the day I arrived. The second was a letter telling me it was them who entered my sister's name and put her in her coma. If I wanted to save her I had to take her place in the tournament and after I was sealed as her champion they would revive her. Obviously who ever it is was telling the truth." Harry said with a sigh and Dumbledore sat back a little bit pale the twinkle gone from his eyes. "That led me to believe that who ever was going after my sisters may have been doing it to get after me. They got that chance with this tournament."

"Why didn't you show me this letter?" Dumbledore asked and Harry snorted.

"You may have attempted to stop me from entering." He said with a shrug.

"Do you still have it, the letter?" Dumbledore asked

"On my night stand. Dobby." He called and with a crack the elf was once again in front of him. Harry spoke before the excited elf could. "Would you get the letter from my bedside table and also my shoes and socks if you could?"

The elf disappeared with a crack and a few moments later returned with the objects asked for. With a thanks Harry dismissed the elf who said he was glad to serve. After handing Dumbledore the letter Harry leaned down and pulled on his socks and shoes. When he sat back up he glanced at Dumbledore who was looking at him in worry.

"My boy your life maybe in danger." Dumbledore said and Harry started to laugh.

"My life has always been in danger. But there is nothing to do about it. Especially this time as if I drop back who ever it is will attack my sisters again." Harry said shaking his head. "I won't allow that to happen."

"I wouldn't expect you to either." Dumbledore replied as he reread the letter before handing it to Harry.

"You do realize what this means right?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded again.

"It's someone that can move freely around the castle." He said sadly. "We will have to remain sharp I will inform the teach…"

"No you can't do that. It could easily be one of them. Or it could leak and who ever it is would run. This is between the two of us Albus." Harry said using his given name to show how serious he was.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing Harry. A very dangerous game." Dumbledore said and Harry smirked.

"More for the opponent." Harry said

"Don't get to cocky Harry; it could easily be your downfall. If you wish to keep this between us then I will respect your wishes. But you must come to me if you learn anything; we have to work together on this." He said looking in Harry's eyes.

"Deal." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Good now onto school business. The first task of the tournament will be November 24; it is to test your daring, your courage in the face of the unknown. But before we can do that we will be having a weighing of the wands." Dumbledore said and proceeded to explain the tournament to him. About fifteen minutes later Harry was walking back down to the hospital wing. When he got there he walked in to see Lily sitting there staring off into space.

"Sickle for 'em." He said walking up to her. She gave a small jump and turned to face Harry.

"Oh, just thinking how great it is to have you back." She said with a smile as Harry sat down next to her bed.

"It feels great to be back." Harry replied with his own smile.

"You… your not going anywhere are you Harry?" She asked sadly and Harry could see the pain in her eyes.

"Never again, not like that. I will never allow that to happen between us again." Harry said getting up and sitting next to her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Harry and cried on his shirt.

"I missed you so much Harry. I tried to be strong for Rose like you always were. I tried to always be brave. But I couldn't be that strong. As much as I tried I felt like I let her down. I feel like I let you down." She said between sobs. Harry leaned back against the pillows and held Lily.

"You didn't let anyone down Lily. The fact that you tried makes you strong in its self." Harry said "I know Rose loves you fiercely and so do I."

"I love you too Harry." Lily said softly as she settled down, after a few minutes her tears stopped. "I never got a chance to thank you Harry."

"You don't have to thank me for anything Lil." Harry said looking down at his sister who was looking back at him with red puffy eyes.

"Yes I do Harry. For saving my life twice now. First with…" She stopped as her eyes started to tear up a little bit again. "First with Vernon and now with this tournament. I was told that had you not taken my spot I could have died."

"Lily you don't have to thank me, I would gladly give my life for either you or Rose. You two deserve the chance to live a long and happy life." Harry said squeezing her shoulder.

"So do you Harry." Lily said and Harry shook his head sadly.

"Let's hope so." He said with a sigh before changing the subject. "So when can you get out of here?"

"Um Madam Pomfrey said it could be later today or it could be a few days. I don't know why I feel fine. I was only out for like three or four days." Lily said with a huff as she wiped her eyes. She blushed a little when she looked at Harry who had an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face. "I hate the hospital wing."

"I gathered as much." Harry said standing up and going to the small cabinet next to the bed and pulling out Lily's clothes. He sat them on the bed with a grin. "I'll close the curtain's go ahead and get dressed."

"What do you mean I was told I can't leave?" Lily said her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm breaking you out." Harry said before closing the curtain. He was looking around for a few minutes hoping that Pomfrey wouldn't come out of her office. He heard the curtain open and turned to see Lily stepping out in her Hogwarts uniform. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Lily said and they started moving towards the door. Just as they were about to push the door open Pomfrey came out of her office. Luckily she was busy looking at something in her hands with a smile on her face. As she walked towards the bed Harry pushed the door open and they both quietly stepped out before Harry gently shut the door. The quickly made their way down the hall and heard Pomfrey's scream half way down the hallway. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Don't worry I'll tell 'em I kidnapped you." Harry said with a laugh as they slowed to a walk. "Well your free so what do you wanna do?"

"Well I think we should go and get you changed, those pajamas can't be providing much heat." Lily said and Harry looked down and nodded a little bit.

"Okay first stop Ravenclaw tower." Harry said offering her his arm. She looped hers through his with a laugh.

"I still find it hard to believe that you made it to the house of Ravens." Lily said looking over at him with a grin.

"Oi that's a bit rude." Harry said gently flicking her in the head.

"Talk about rude, barely minutes outta the hospital and here you are hitting me in the head you jerk." Lily said slapping Harry in the back of his head with a laugh.

"You are a bit of a jerk aren't you." Harry said laughing as they approached the house of the Ravens. The stopped at the door and Harry looked at the bronze raven on the door.

"I lack much reason, but often rhyme, And require logic to pass the time, To get the words to tell your kin, Look for clues that lie within, Though all are different, they act the same, The answer is practically in the name. What am I?" The Raven asked and Harry raised an eyebrow at Lily.

"Well Lil what do you think?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Um it's." Lily started biting her lip as she thought about before clapping her hands as a smile burst from her. "The answer is riddle."

"Yes it is." Harry said as he pushed the door open and led her inside. They walked into the empty common room and Harry motioned at one of the chairs. "Have a seat I'll be back in just a minute."

"Ok." Lily said sitting down and Harry ran up the stairs. After getting dressed and putting his weapons on Harry walked back down stairs to see Lily sitting in the chair watching the fire with tears in her eyes again. When she heard him she looked away and tried to wipe the tears away with out him noticing.

"What's wrong Lil?" He asked sitting down next to her and she just shook her head with a sad smile as she had to fight to keep from breaking down again.

"You must think I'm weak always crying like this. Seems that's all I've done today." She said with a small mirthless laugh instead of answering his question.

"Lillian Marie Potter if you don't tell me what's wrong I'll have to take you back to the hospital wing." Harry said looking her dead in the eyes and she could see the concern in them causing her to start crying again.

"It's so hard Harry; every year I've been here something has tried to kill me. I-it gets s-s-so hard to keep going. I'm hated by every-everybody one second and then I'm being praised for nearly dying the next. I just want as normal a life as I can but it seems like I can't. I'm scared Harry, I'm scared that one of these time's who ever is trying will succeed. I don't want to die Harry, I don't wanna die." Lily said breaking down and latching onto Harry tightly. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he held his sister tightly.

"You're not going to." Harry said after a few seconds to collect himself. "Not anytime soon, not while I'm around and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't wanna die." She said softly again and Harry felt tears rolling down his cheek as he rubbed her back. He promised himself that when he found the person responsible for causing his sister this kind of fear and pain he was going to give it back ten fold.

**A/N hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing so don't sue me**

A few days after Lily woke up Harry found himself being transported to Diagon Alley with Hufflepuff Prefect who had most of the day off and was able to take him. He also happened to be his fellow champion Cedric Diggory. When Dumbledore introduced them at breakfast Harry had to bite his lip from calling him an idiot in front of the whole school. Instead as the headmaster started to walk away Cedric said to meet him out front after breakfast and Harry followed the headmaster to the head table and walked around it with him. Dumbledore was smiling happily as he went to the door behind the table and pulled it open.

"After you Mr. Potter." He said and Harry shot him a fake smile as he walked into the room. Harry walked into the room and rounded on Dumbledore as soon as the door was closed.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore asked and Harry looked at him blankly.

"Really Albus, he's one of the people I'm facing in this tournament and he thinks that the Potter family is out to steal his glory. From what I know of Hufflepuff's they are a rather quiet bunch. This was their chance to prove themselves. This guy probably hates me." Harry said

"Be that as it may he truly is the only one able to take you today Harry. The teachers are all busy and he's the only prefect that is available today. It is a chance for the two of you to get to truly know each other." Albus said his eyes twinkling.

"If he tries to get a hand up in this tournament by blind siding me with an attack I'm blaming you." Harry said before turning and walking out of the room leaving Dumbledore behind him chuckling. After Harry finished eating he said goodbye to his sister's and friends and walked out to the front door to wait for Diggory. He was waiting for about five minutes before the older boy walked up to him.

"Let's go." He said walking out of the school. Harry glared at his back for a few seconds before pushing off of the wall he was leaning against and following him out. They walked down the path with the wind blowing them with cold air. Harry pulled his jacket tighter around his chest. When they got past the Hogwarts gate Diggory held up a sock. "It's a Portkey. It'll take us straight to the alley."

"Really thanks, I didn't know how a portkey worked." Harry said grabbing onto the sock.

"How was I to know if you knew what it was or not Potter." Diggory asked with a glare that Harry returned.

"Well if you weren't busy trying to be all high and mighty then maybe you'd notice." Harry said back and before Diggory could respond he grabbed the Portkey and they were whisked away. They landed in the middle of Diagon Alley both of them landing successfully on their feet. Diggory slid the sock into his pocket and Harry started walking. "I'm going to the bank you go and enjoy yourself, meet back here at say two."

"I'm afraid not Potter." Diggory said walking next to him making Harry sigh loudly.

"Let me guess Dumbledore ordered you to stick with me all day." Harry said

"Yes the Headmaster did." Diggory said and Harry shot him a sideway's glance as he walked to the bank.

"The old man is a bit on the manipulative side." Harry said shaking his head with a small laugh and Diggory didn't say anything. When they got to the bank they both nodded their heads to the Goblins and walked in to see that they were rather busy. They walked up to a teller and stood in line for about ten minutes before getting to the front.

"Good morning sir, I would like to get all information about the Potter family account please." Harry said with a grin and the goblin looked at him blankly for a few seconds.

"And you are?" The goblin asked.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Harry Potter sir and this is my school's chaperone Cedric Diggory. And you are?" Harry asked holding out his hand.

"I am Glanock son of Clanock." Glanock said shaking Harry's hand with very well hidden surprise on his face.

"Nice to meet you sir." Harry said and Diggory stepped forward and offered his hand as well making his standing go up very slightly in Harry's book.

"Well Mr. Potter we will have to run a blood test to find if you are truly who you claim to be before you can get anything about the Potter family." Glanock said and Harry nodded his head.

"That would be fine sir thank you." Harry said and Glanock waved a goblin over and spoke in rapid Gobbledygook. "Griphook here will take you to see the Bloodmaster. Have a good day."

"You as well Glanock." Harry said bowing his head slightly and following the goblin out of the lobby and down a side hallway. They were walking for a few minutes before they stopped in front of a blood red door and Griphook knocked.

"Enter." A raspy voice said and they walked into the room.

"Good morning Bloodmaster this young man here is in need of a blood test." Griphook said with a bow to the old white haired goblin before turning to Harry and Diggory. "I'll be outside when you're done."

"Thank you Griphook." Harry said and Diggory nodded his head as they walked towards the goblin. "Good morning Bloodmaster."

"Good morning, it's a nice change of pace to see a wizard that shows respect to the goblin nation." Bloodmaster said in his raspy voice.

"Most people are ignorant." Harry replied and got a nasty sounding chuckle from the goblin.

"Indeed, now if you would like to get this blood test done. Its simple on your part, cut your hand and place it over this bowl. I'll heal it when there is enough blood." Bloodmaster said and Harry pulled one of his butterfly knifes and flipped it open. Placing his hand over the bowl he gripped the blade and with a cut yank cut his hand. He started pumping his hand over the bowl and after a few moments Bloodmaster grabbed his hand and with a quick few muttered words it was healed.

"Not to bad." Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thing of tissues and cleaned the knife off before putting it in his pocket. They watched Bloodmaster as he poured a potion into the blood and started to stir it. After a few minutes he stopped and started to chant over the potion. When he stopped he took a quill and stuck it in the bowl. It took a moment but it sucked up the entire potion. After it was done Bloodmaster gingerly pulled out the quill and set it down on a piece of parchment. He waved his hand and started muttering again making the quill lift itself up and start to write. Harry and Diggory stood there in silence as Bloodmaster worked. After the quill stopped moving Bloodmaster picked up the parchment and read it over.

"So you are claiming to be Harry James Potter, age fourteen eldest son to James Charles Potter and Lillian Rose Potter maiden name Evans." Bloodmaster asked and Harry nodded his head. Bloodmaster handed him the paper with his information on it and walked them to the door. "Well Mr. Potter you are truly who you claim to be."

"I thought as much. Have a good day." Harry said as the door was opened and Diggory said the same as they walked out of the room. Standing on either side of the door when they walked out were two large fierce looking goblins each with a large battle axe in his hands.

"All set?" Griphook asked and Harry nodded as he held up the sheet of parchment. Griphook nodded before handing him a leather folder and started walking towards the lobby. "Very well your account manager has taken the liberty to make a copy of various bank statements, investments, owned land, and will's."

"Oh thank you very much." Harry said

"Um what was with those large goblins?" Diggory asked confused as he looked back to see the goblins were following a bit farther down the hall.

"They were there in case I wasn't who I claimed to be." Harry said with a grin and Griphook nodded.

"And if you weren't?"

"Then we would have both been killed." Harry said with a shrug as they got to the lobby.

"Indeed you would have, do you have need of anything else today Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked and Harry shook his head. "Well then have a good day."

"You as well." Harry and Diggory said before making their way out of the bank.

"Don't you need to get some money?" Diggory asked and Harry looked at him for a second before shaking his head.

"No I'm good. I'm gonna go get my robes first." He said leading the older boy to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The started shopping and around three had everything that Harry needed to buy for school. It was all shrunken down and settled in Harry's pocket as they made their way to the portkey site. They were nearing the sight when there way was blocked by three large men in dark blue robes with a crest with a 'BH' over two crossed wands. When he saw them Harry carefully laid his hand on his wand. "Shit."

"Who are these people Potter?" Diggory asked.

"Bounty hunters may want to move off to the side, don't want to get you involved." Harry said and Diggory moved back a few feet.

"Potter you are wanted for…" the man in front started.

"Doug my friend, if you were to go to the DMLE you'd learn that I'm not wanted for anything at the moment." Harry said and the men pulled their wands. "Is this really necessary?"

"_Stupefy._" Was said by all three men as Harry yanked out his wand and cast a quick shield angled down so they wouldn't strike a bystander. The three spells hit the shield and they bounced into the ground. The three men kept trying to capture Harry for a few seconds before one of them pointed his wand off to the side and Harry chanced a glance to see Diggory watching him in shock.

"He was with Potter." The man said and fired a curse. Diggory wasn't prepared and the spell would have struck if it wasn't for Harry throwing up a hasty shield. As soon as his concentration wavered the three men fired. Two fired _Incarcerous_ and Harry dodged the robes but the third fired a spell that conjured some arrows that flew at him, Harry got hit in the shoulder and gave a small cry of pain as the force of the spell caused him to fall to the ground. He heard the men all triumphantly cry out another stunning spell and knew that he didn't have the time to pick up his dropped wand erect another shield. Just as the spells would have hit a blue shield appeared in front of him. Glancing up he saw Diggory standing there with his wand out looking pretty pissed off.

"Appreciate that." Harry said as he pushed himself to his feet with the two arrows still sticking out of his left shoulder. He grabbed his wand and looked at the three men in front of him.

"No problem how's the shoulder?" Diggory asked.

"It bloody hurts." Harry said grinding his teeth slightly.

"Bout nine meters to the portkey site think you can make it?" Diggory asked and Harry grinned.

"Get ready to drop the shield and run to the site. Count to three and drop it." Harry said and Diggory nodded.

"1, 2, 3." When he said three Diggory dropped the shield and Harry waved his wand.

"_Flipendo Tria._" Harry hissed and a small tornado flew towards the three men and sent them flying backwards. Harry ran to the portkey exit even though he wanted nothing more than to go and beat the shit out of the men who attacked him. He thought of his sisters though and stopped next to Diggory and grabbed a hold of the sock in his hand. With a quick tap of his wand the portkey activated and they were whisked away to Hogsmeade. When they landed Harry stumbled and almost fell.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing." Diggory said and Harry shook his head.

"It'll make my sisters worry. They were conjured so can you perform the counter." Harry asked and Diggory nodded.

"_Finite Incantatem._" He said waving his wand and the two arrows vanished and blood started draining from the holes.

"Shit, how bad are they?" Harry asked as he tried to look at them.

"Pretty bad Potter we gotta get you to the hospital wing."

"Do you know any healing spells?" Harry asked as he ripped his shirt to expose the holes more.

"Yes but I've never tried them on something like this." Diggory said slightly nervous.

"Diggory, Cedric you were picked as Hogwarts champion for a reason, you have to be smart and skilled to be in this tournament. Please do this for me." Harry said and Cedric took a deep breath.

"Alright, _Vulnera Sanentur._" Cedric muttered running his wand over the first hole and it stopped the bleeding. He repeated the spell on the second one to stop the bleeding before casting it twice more on both wounds to completely heal them. After Cedric was done Harry raised his hand and ran it over the scars on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Harry said pulling his coat up over his shoulder before offering Cedric his hand.

"No problem." Cedric said with a smile on his face at his successful use of the healing spell.

"I don't know about you but I could use a drink, I'm buying." Harry said walking towards a slightly seedy bar he saw not far away. Cedric thought for a minute before shrugging and following. Harry walked in and went straight to the counter. "Bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses."

"Right." The old man behind the counter said pulling out two glasses and sitting them down before pulling out a bottle of Firewhisky. Harry paid the man before grabbing the glasses and whisky. He walked over to a table and sat down with Cedric sitting across from him.

"How'd you know he'd sell that to you?" Cedric asked and Harry shrugged as he opened it.

"Didn't just hoped for the best." Harry said with a grin as he poured two glasses. "To the real Hogwarts champion who saved my life today."

"You kept me awake long enough to save yours so I think we're even." Cedric said as they touched glasses before downing them. They both made ridiculous looking faces as the drink went down their throats but Harry pour them both another glass. Two and a half hours and quiet a few shots later and they were both pretty well buzzed on the extremely strong drink.

"I'm sorry Cedric, this is your moment to shine and here I am causing all this big drama in the tournament." Harry said as he took another shot.

"Don't worry bout it Arry." Cedric said before draining his drink.

"No I am. I am extremely worried bout it Ced, I'm afraid I may die in this tournament." Harry said shrugging with a large smile on his face. "I'm only fourteen there is a reason your pose to be seventeen to compete in this thing. I don't think I stand a change. I mean I don't think I stand a chance."

"Then why are you doing this?" Cedric asked pouring another drink for them both.

"For my sister, some asshole out there is trying to get to me by going through my sister. They set her up and ruined your glory Ced, all to get me here and to try to kill me." Harry said as he started swaying this way and that in his chair.

"That is horrible Harry, truly horrible mate. If you ever need any help with anything just let me know. You're a good guy the way you lived your life to help your family. That has to be one of the bravest things I've ever heard of." Cedric said as he raised his glass toward Harry who did the same. They both downed the shot before Cedric looked at his watch. "Oh crap I'm in so much trouble."

"What is it mate?" Harry asked taking another drink.

"We were supposed to be back by four it's half after five." Cedric said as Harry poured them both another drink.

"Is it half after five or half till six?" Harry asked seriously before he started cracking up. "Alright we gonna take this then we can go."

"Alright, to one of us winning this cup." Cedric said

"To you winning this cup." Harry said back before they killed the drinks. Harry put the cap on the bottle and slid it into his pocket before dropping a couple sickles on the table.

"Have a nice night gentlemen." The bartender said

"You too." Cedric said and Harry merely waved his hand as he stumbled out beside Cedric.

"My Firewhisky is almost all gone." Harry said with a hiccup.

"We drank quiet a bit of it; I'm pretty sure you drunk." Cedric said as Harry stumbled over nothing.

"If I think you're drunk then I am then you are too." Harry said as they walked up the path to Hogwarts.

"Well I know I am so you so you are to." Cedric said and they both started laughing loudly.

"Why did we even start drinking today?" Harry asked as he tried to walk straight.

"Near death experiences will do that to you I guess." Cedric said and Harry raised his hand to his shoulder.

"Oh yeah forgot about that. Guess that's kinda the point." Harry said as they walked through the gates which shut behind them. "I think I'm ready to pass out."

"I think we need to get some food in our systems. We haven't eaten since noon I'm surprised neither of us." He stopped as Harry bent over and started to hurl.

"Threw up." Harry finished as he spit a few times.

"Yeah." Cedric said with a laugh. After Harry's little episode the two new friends walked up to Hogwarts having fun joking around with each other. When they got to the castle they walked inside and went straight to the great hall. They stopped outside the doors and Harry shook his head.

"I am going to get in so much trouble for being drunk." Harry said as he pulled out the bottle and took a couple swallows from it. When he pulled back his eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing deeply trying to sooth his burning throat. He held the bottle out to Cedric who took it. "Kill it almost gone anyway."

"Damn your killing me here." Cedric said but took the last couple drinks out of the bottle. After it was gone he had a similar face as Harry was wearing moments before. Harry took the bottle back and looked around before dropping it in the helmet of a nearby suit of armor.

"Shh." Harry said and they both started laughing again before they stumbled into the hall. When they entered all eyes turned towards them. Harry couldn't care less about the students but the teachers didn't look very happy. Harry leaned over towards Cedric and whispered. "I think we may be in trouble."

"I think so to." Cedric replied just as quietly.

"It was great getting to you know as short a time as that may be with the teachers looking ready to kill us. I hope I can call you a friend." Harry said and Cedric patted him on the back.

"Definitely mate." Cedric said before they both made their way to their house table. Cedric was able to walk a lot straighter than Harry who stumbled a bit on the way. The hall started talking again and luckily not everyone was watching him any longer. He saw his sisters and friends watching him and he tried to walk a little straighter. He stopped at an empty spot at the table and grabbed a piece of garlic bread to try to cover up the smell of the Firewhisky at least a little bit. He finished the bread by time he got to them and sat down in his spot at the table between his sisters.

"Harry where were you we were getting worried." Lily said and Harry smiled at her but watched his hands as he started tried to put together a plate.

"Me and Ced just got a bit. We were uh." Harry stopped and rubbed his forehead. "We lost track of time."

"So everything's alright then?" She asked and Harry nodded with another small smile.

"Yeah everything's fine." Harry said and Lily leaned in towards him.

"You reek of Firewhisky." She said and Harry looked down at his hands with a sigh.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't want you guys to worry. Me and Cedric where just getting to know each other." Harry said squeezing her hand gently.

"You're completely wasted." She said "The last person I saw this wasted, well you know. Please, just promise me this isn't going to become a habit."

"It's not Lily, I promise you it's not. Don't worry okay; everything's going to be alright." Harry said and Lily nodded with a sad smile.

"So how was everyone's day?" Harry asked as he piled bread and greasy food up on his plate and poured a glass of cold water. The rest of the night went pretty good. After dinner was over Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw common room with Luna. She answered the riddle for them and before they went their separate ways Harry gave her a hug goodnight. Harry barely remembered to kick off his shoes as he fell into his bed.

"Night Harry." Jeff called from his place on Harry's desk and Harry gave a muffled grunt before falling asleep.

**A/N alright few question's here, should this be H/Hr or H/L **

**Second is it weird that I get more satisfaction writing my HP fanfic than I do writing my own story? Any way hope you enjoy RandR**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing and thanks for all the reviews.**

The morning after Harry's day out was horrible. Luckily it was the weekend and he didn't have to start classes yet. When he woke up he had a pounding headache and his stomach hurt. He felt something starting to rise from his stomach and rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it but didn't make a mess. After he was done he spit a couple times before flushing the toilet. After doing that he walked over to the sinks and brushed his teeth avoiding his reflection knowing he likely looked like shit. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Luna walking out.

"Morning Luna what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Oh good morning Harry, I was just coming to check if you were alright and to drop off a potion for headaches and upset stomachs." Luna said motioning to his desk where he saw two phials sitting near Jeff.

"Oh thank you Luna where did you get those?" Harry asked as he walked over to the desk.

"I made them last night when I couldn't sleep. I figured you might need them." Luna said softly with a smile.

"You really made these for me." Harry said and Luna nodded with a slight blush. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, I'll just be down stairs." She said before turning and quickly leaving the room. Harry watched her go before opening the two potions and drinking them. After a few seconds his pains went away.

"Feel better Harry?" Jeff asked and Harry nodded.

"Definitely." He said before getting out some clothes and going to take a quick shower. After he was done and ready for the day he grabbed Jeff and his brief case with the Potter documents in it before he walked down stairs to see Luna sitting in a chair with a book in her lap. "Thank you again for those potions, I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad." Luna said closing her book and standing up. They were walking to the great hall when the headmaster interrupted them.

"Pardon me Miss Lovegood but would you mind terribly if I were to take Harry from you for a quick chat." Dumbledore said with a smile his eyes twinkling.

"Of course not, I'll save you a seat Harry." Luna said and Harry nodded as he handed her Jeff.

"Tell the others I'll be there soon." He said and Luna nodded at him before continuing her trip to the hall.

"I'm really going to need Jeff back eventually." Dumbledore said as he led Harry to his office.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you get him back before next years sorting." Harry said and Dumbledore chuckled when they got to the office they both took a seat.

"Harry what happened yesterday?" Dumbledore asked seriously and Harry thought about how much he wanted to tell him. "If you want my trust I need yours."

"Cedric and I were heading to the portkey exit in the alley when I was confronted by three bounty hunters. They attacked me and went to attack Cedric. My concentration slipped as I cast a shield over him. He wasn't ready for an attack. I was hit by come conjured arrows and knocked to the ground. Before they could finish me Cedric threw up a shield. I managed to throw them and give us time to get to the portkey site. After we got back I had Cedric heal them for me and I was stupid enough to get some Firewhisky. I was just attacked why would I be stupid enough to drink. If we were attacked on the walk back to Hogwarts I'm sure I'd be dead right now. And I wasn't even thinking about what Lily and Rose may think seeing as Vernon was a big drinker." Harry said with a sigh.

"Did you learn your lesson Harry?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm never drinking again. It was a stupid mistake." Harry said and Dumbledore gave him a sad smile.

"Sadly we all make those stupid mistakes every once and a while." Dumbledore said

"Yes well the good thing to come out of it was that I was able to get information on my family account." Harry said lifting the briefcase.

"Anything of interest?" Dumbledore asked and Harry shrugged.

"Haven't got a chance to go through it yet, I'm planning on looking through it with Lily and Rose some time today." Harry said

"Right well, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with you Harry I feel better now that we have talked." Dumbledore said

"Has Bones got back to you yet to see if I still need to obtain my sister's memories?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"I'm afraid she said she need's one of their memories as well, I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore said with a sad sigh.

"No worries Albus, you tried." Harry said as he walked out of the room. It took a few minutes but he eventually got to the great hall and as he was walking in he was stopped by someone calling his name. Turning around he saw Cedric walking towards him with a large grin on his face.

"Hey mate, just wanted to tell you I woke up with a major hangover this morning. I was gonna see if you needed a hangover potion but seems you're already taken care of." Diggory said clapping his shoulder.

"Yeah I woke up feeling like crap. Luckily I had a good friend fix me some potions." Harry said glancing over at the Raven's table where his group was watching him and Cedric.

"Well look's like you better go before those women over there come and drag you off." Cedric said with a grin.

"Yeah take it easy Ced." Harry said with a nod.

"You too." Cedric replied as they went to their separate tables.

"What did he want?" Lily asked as soon as Harry sat down.

"Wanted to see if I need some potions to get through the day." Harry said with a shrug.

"Like a hangover potion." Rose said and Harry sighed but nodded.

"Yes like a hangover potion." He said with a small sad grin to his sisters.

"I didn't see you take a potion from him though, didn't you have a hangover when you woke up this morning?" Hermione asked

"Yeah I did it was horrible I felt like I was gonna die. Luckily Luna was nice enough to brew me some potions for headaches and upset stomachs." Harry said grinning at Luna who had a biscuit in her hands and was smiling dreamily at the ceiling with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Luna made you those potions?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head as he had food in his mouth.

"When did you start them it takes about three and a half hours to make a potion for headaches and about two for the upset stomach plus you'd have to find all the ingredients." Hermione said looking at the younger girl.

"I got all the ingredients and started the potions at about three O'clock." Luna said dreamily and Harry stared at her in shock.

"Luna did you get any sleep at all last night." He asked and she removed her gaze from the ceiling and looked at him with a smile.

"Not really." She said with a grin and Harry noticed the dark rings under her eyes.

"You know that's bad for you right, you're supposed to get sleep every night." Lily said in concern and Luna merely shrugged.

"I'll get my sleep today, Harry needed my help missing sleep to help is alright by me." She said before lifting her gaze back to the ceiling. Harry gave a sigh as he watched Luna for a few moments before going back to his breakfast. After they all finished eating Harry led them to the library with Rose on one side and Luna on the other rubbing her eyes sleepily. When they sat down at an unused back table they started going through the contents of the briefcase. Everything was going well, Harry found out that on his next birthday he could claim the headship of the Potter house. He also found a couple different houses that the three of them now owned. All their money seemed to be in order they had three separate vaults, their trust vault with 53,324 Galleons, 231, 831 Sickles and 9,102 Knuts. The next was their parents trust vault that held 1,549,381 Galleons, 123,981 Sickles and 84 Knuts. The last was the family vault that had 7,654,987 Galleons, 781,684 Sickles, and 87,123 Knuts. The family also had investments in various magical shops that supplied a pretty good income that was put straight into the bank. The only unpleasant surprise of the day came in the form of their parents will. The part that got to Harry was that it said they were never to go to the Dursley's and that the person who oversaw the will was Albus Dumbledore.

"Dammit." Harry muttered to himself and it took the four girls and Jeff working together to keep him from storming the headmaster's office. Lily herself went to the office that night with Hermione against Harry's wishes and had him take the memory of Vernon attacking her. She spent the night crying on Hermione who had to fight back her tears after seeing the memory of her best friend.

A couple weeks passed since Harry's trip to Diagon Alley with Cedric and in that time the three siblings got closer to each other and their two friends. They were the only people Harry really spoke to besides Cedric as everyone still saw him as a dark lord wanna be. He was just told a few days previously that he had a trial set up for after the first task. He was sitting in the back of the charms class with the rest of the Raven's and the Puff's bored out of his mind as they worked on the summoning spell. Everyone around him had on badges that said Support Cedric Diggory the _REAL_ Hogwarts Champion then changed to Potter Stinks.

"_Accio pillow._" Harry said with a bored wave of his wand and it started flying towards him. When it was halfway to him he cast a banishing charm. "_Depulso._"

"Well done Mr. Potter." He heard and looked around to see Flitwick standing next to him.

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a grin.

"Take ten points for learning a proper banishing charm. However we are just practicing summoning's today so concentrate on that if you would." Flitwick said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Harry replied as someone opened the door. Harry looked to see a Gryffindor standing in the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Creevey?" Flitwick said

"Hello Professor, I was asked to get Harry Potter for the weighing of the wands sir." The boy Creevey said.

"Very well Mr. Potter have fun." Flitwick said with a smile. "If you'd like to leave your belongings I'll make sure they get to your room for you."

"Thank you sir." Harry said leaving his book bag and walking out of the class ignoring all the people with the badges on. He had one on himself because Cedric was the Hogwarts champion. When he got out of the room the Creevey kid started walking down the hall.

"Hi I'm Colin Creevey third year Gryffindor." He said happily.

"Harry Potter nice to meet you." Harry said with a smirk as he saw the boy notice his badge.

"Why do you have on one of those Diggory badges?" He asked his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Because I don't want to be a champion I just am for my sister. But I adamantly refuse to admit that I stink. I smell pretty good if I do say so myself." Harry said making Colin laugh a bit.

"You're not nearly as crazy as everyone and the paper makes you out to be." Colin said and Harry shrugged.

"We'll try to kill me or my family and friends and I can get crazy." Harry said with a crazy looking smile causing the boy to take a few steps to the side.

"Here we are." Colin said pointing to a door before quickly taking off. Harry watched him for a second with a grin before walking into the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter there you are we've been waiting." Said an annoying man named Ludo Bagman.

"Oh you should have just done this without me." Harry said before ignoring the ministry employees. He walked over to the French witches and gave a slight bow. "Madam Maxime a pleasure to see you again."

"And you Mr. Potter." The large headmistress said with a bow of her head.

"We haven't had the pleasure of meeting. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said holding out his hand and Fleur slid her hand into his.

"Fleur Delacour." She said and Harry brushed his lips against her hand.

"A pleasure." He said with a grin before straightening up. He let go of the witches hand and walked over to the two Drumstang wizards. "Mr. Karkaroff."

"Mr. Potter a pleasure." Karkaroff said with a slight bow.

"Harry Potter." Harry said holding his hand out to the larger boy.

"Viktor Krum. Its pleasure to met you." Viktor said squeezing Harry's hand tightly and Harry squeezed back with out showing signs of trying. Once it was clear neither would show any signs of pain they smirked at each other and let go at the same time.

"Cedric how's it going mate?" Harry asked and Cedric shrugged with a grin.

"Pretty good thanks and you?" Cedric asked

"Well enough I suppose so let's get this show on the road then." Harry said with a grin as a man Harry recognized as Ollivander walked up with a smiling Dumbledore.

"This is the Weighing of the Wands. Mr. Ollivander here will call you up one at a time to inspect your wand and make sure it is in proper working condition." Dumbledore said as everyone took a seat.

"Ladies first I suppose Miss Delacour." Ollivander said and she walked forward and handed him her wand. "Rosewood nine and a quarter with hair of a Veela."

"Yes itz my grandmotherz." She said and Harry raised an eyebrow at the news that she was a Veela.

"Inflexible." He said with a wave and a bouquet of flowers appeared which he gave to the girl. "Good."

"Thank you." Fleur said taking her wand and the flowers back to her seat.

"Mr. Krum if you would." Ollivander said and the Bulgarian walked forward and handed his wand to Ollivander. He went through Krum and Cedric before finally calling on Harry.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Harry said as he handed over his wand.

"Mr. Potter how are you today? Keep good care of your wand I see." Ollivander said and Harry couldn't pass it up.

"Yes sir I polish my wand thoroughly every night." He said and heard Cedric try to hide a snort rather unsuccessfully.

"Holly and Phoenix feather Eleven inches. Rather curious wand if you remember." Ollivander said waving the wand and making wine shoot from it.

"I remember sir." Harry said with a grin as he took his wand back. "So are we done here?"

"Actually we need to get photo's for…" A woman with a photographer started.

"Excellent well then have a good day everybody." Harry said ignoring Dumbledore as he stalked out of the room.

**A/N hope you like it and now for bad news. Heading back down to school and I don't have easy access to computer's I'll try to get one or two chapters up a month but no promises on anything. It may be one or two a month or it may be none until around Oct when I get back home. But I'll try my best to get one or two a month.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N own nothing and someone gave me the smart idea to write down on paper and when I get the chance to put on computer. So don't hold me to this but may be able to get a chap a week now hopefully.**

Later that night Harry couldn't sleep so he went for a walk outside. He was walking for a few minutes in the chilly air when he saw Hagrid and Madam Maxime walking into the woods. He was about to shrug it off as some weird romantic tryst when he saw Karkaroff sneaking into the woods as well. That was enough to pique Harrys curiosity. He took off towards the woods at a quick pace and carefully made his way into the woods and followed a beat down trail. He felt some form of wards just seconds before he heard a loud roar. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he saw the beautiful sight in front of him. Four huge fierce looking dragons roaring loudly as they thrashed about their cages. Harry walked around the clearing while staying in the woods. He got about a quarter of the way around the clearing when he stopped with a better view of all four dragons. He was standing there for a few minutes before he felt a presence approaching behind him.

"Beautiful aren't they?" He heard and turned slightly to see a man with red hair walking towards him.

"Yes they are." Harry said with a nod as the man stopped next to him.

"Your Harry Potter." The man said and harry nodded his head again his hand resting on his wand.

"And you are?" Harry asked resisting the urge to pull his wand on the man just yet.

"Oh right sorry, I'm Charlie Weasley." The man said offering his hand which Harry shook. "You aren't suppose to be here."

"No, but I don't think Madam Maxime or Karkaroff should be here either." Harry said and the man looked around trying to spot them which he did in the line of trees. "Their champions will know soon enough. It's only fair that I know and tomorrow Cedric will know as well." Harry said and Charlie sighed. "You can go ahead and report me if you want to."

"Nah that's not my job to keep you guys away, I'm just here to take care of the dragons." Charlie said with a shrug.

"Well thanks then. I guess I'll be heading back to the school then. Nice to meet you." Harry said as he turned and started walking away.

"Good luck in this tournament, my sister Ginny and my twin brothers Fred and George are rooting for you with me." Charlie said and Harry gave him a smirk.

"I'll do my best to make sure none the dragons get the chance to eat me then." He said with a wave as he made his way through the woods back to the school. About twenty minutes later found him making his way into the library. He carefully walking into the quiet room and started looking for any books he could on dragons. After fifteen minutes of searching harry had a decent pile of books on his usual table in the back corner. He gave a small sigh as he opened the first book. He only got a few sentences into it when he heard a soft squeak of a shoe. He waved his wand quickly and the small reading light he created disappeared. He stood up and slowly made his way towards the bookshelf listening intently. He heard another soft squeak closer this time and start slowing his breathing.

The squeak was just on the other side of the bookshelf this time making its way towards the end of the aisle. Harry carefully started moving towards the end of the shelf his wand held in front of him. He heard the squeak round the bookshelf but didn't see anything until something in front of him jumped in shock showing a flash of a robe. He moved forward quickly and grabbed the hidden figure and flipped them over his hip. He followed them down and shoved his wand against their stomach.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Harry growled out and the person made a panicked sound.

"It's me Hermione." Said a voice he instantly recognized and he reached down and pulled an invisibility cloak off to reveal Hermione looking extremely frighten and in pain.

"Oh shite. I'm sorry Hermione you surprised me." Harry said getting up and helping her to her feet.

"It's alright, you surprised me as well. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." Hermione said with a wince as she moved towards the table.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern as he helped her to a chair.

"Yeah I think I just landed wrong. Hurt my leg and lower back." She said and harry winced.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry said as she started rubbing her right leg. Harry turned a chair to face Hermione's and sat down. "Here let me see."

"What?" Hermione asked

"Let me see your leg." Harry said and she lifted her leg up gingerly and sat in in his lap. Harry gently ran his hand over her leg carefully applying pressure until she winced in pain. "Nothing broken, may have pulled something, but probably just gonna be bruised. I'm going to try something to help alright."

"I trust you." Hermione said with a nod and Harry started massaging her leg while pushing his magic to heal it. Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling of Harry's hands on her leg. "What are you doing?"

"Healing your leg." Harry said softly as he ran his hand over the soft flesh. "So what are you doing in the library after hours Miss Granger?"

"I came to try to get some work done. Lily has been lending me her cloak to get in after hours." Hermione said marveling at how Harry's hands felt on her as he started rubbing just about her knee.

"Couldn't work during the day?" Harry asked watching his hands work.

"No that Bulgarian Krum spends his time in here for some reason. He's quiet at least but his gaggle of fan girls on the other hand not so much. That feels really good by the way." Hermione said and blushed brightly as she thought about what she said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out all I can about dragons." Harry said working his way down her leg.

"Why dragons?" Hermione asked happy he didn't linger over what she said.

"They are part of the first task." Harry said as he put her leg down and she was slightly disappointed before she realized what he said.

"How do you know that and what are they thinking putting you up against dragons?" She exclaimed.

"Followed Madam Maxime and Karkaroff into the woods. I'm going to inform Cedric tomorrow. Do you want me to get your back?" Harry asked and Hermione blushed even brighter but nodded. Harry waved his wand and a soft pad appeared on the table. Hermione stood up and removed her jumper leaving her in her white button up shirt. She un-tucked the shirt and lay down on the table. Harry rolled the bottom of her shirt up and saw a large bruise already forming on her back and winced before getting to work gently rubbing her back while healing the bruise.

"That's nice of you Harry, informing Cedric of the dragons." Hermione said softly and Harry shrugged even though she couldn't see the movement.

"It's only fair since everyone else knows." Harry said as he watched the bruise fading.

"Do you know what you have to do with the dragon?" Hermione asked

"Nope I haven't the foggiest." Harry said softly as he continued to watch his hands moving along the smooth lightly tanned skin.

"Would you like some help practicing? Or even just some help doing research?" She asked a little hopefully.

"I would like that thanks." Harry said as he pulled his hands back. "How's it feel now?"

"Great thank you." Hermione said standing up and straightening her shirt. "SO lets look at these books you've got."

"Okay." Harry said sitting down and picking up the book he started before he injured Hermione. They were in the library until a little after midnight making a list of possible spells to use on a dragon. The next morning harry informed Cedric of the dragons. He was shocked to say the least but extremely pleased that harry decided to tell him about them. The days leading up to the first task Harry spent with Hermione and Lily practicing the various spells he might be able to use with Rose and Luna watching on and helping when they could. Jeff was also always present mainly to annoy Harry and he threatened the hat more than once to feed him to the bloody dragon to distract it. Finally it was the day of the challenge and Harry was in the room he used to practice by himself when the door was opened. He turned to see Luna walk in with her usual dreamy smile and his grim mood lightened as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Hello Luna." Harry said

"Hello Harry, I see the nargles are hovering rather close to you today. You needn't be afraid Harry." Luna said walking over to him with a book held in her hands.

"Luna where are your shoes?" Harry asked looking down at her small pale feet. Luna looked down almost confused before shrugging.

"Oh I'm not sure. They go missing every year. I think it may be a humdringer loose in the girls dorm." Luna said and Harry gave a sigh.

"Your feet must be freezing." Harry said and Luna shrugged.

"A little bit, I've really stopped feeling the cold a while ago." She said and Harry pulled out a chair and made her sit down.

"That's not good Luna you could damage your body exposing it to the cold like that." Harry said kneeling in front of the girl and using his magic as he rubbed her feet to warm them back up. When he first started her feet felt nearly frozen and he didn't stop until they were warmed up properly. He waved his hand at one of the pillows he was working with and turned it into a pair of shoes with thick warm padding on the inside. He watched Luna sadly as he slid them on and her face never switched from the dreamy smile she always seemed to wear but her face now had a tinge of pink. "It's not humdringer's is it?"

"I brought you something." Luna said instead of answering and handed him the book. "I thought it may help."

"Thanks." Harry said

"You're welcome, thank you for healing my feet and for the shoes." Luna said as she turned to leave the room.

"Your welcome." Harry said watching the girl leave before opening the book to the marked page. After he read the page his eyes were slightly wide and he wore a large grin. "How could we have missed that?"

"Harry stayed in the room working until Dobby appeared in the room.

"Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby's sorry to interrupt sir but Headmaster Dumbledore has asked Dobby to inform you that the first task starts after lunch sir." The elf said and Harry nodded

"Is it lunch now?" Harry asked and the elf nodded his head vigorously making his ears flap. "Thank you very much Dobby, I'll just head down then."

Harry slid his wand away as the elf disappeared before he made his way to the great hall. When he entered the hall a lot of people stopped what they were doing and watched him walk proudly to the Ravenclaw table. People all around him were wishing him good luck for, dark wizard or not, he was still a Raven and a champion. Harry took the good lucks with a nod of the head as he sat down between Lily and Rose. They both looked more nervous than him and both hugged him tightly.

"I'm scared Harry." Rose said softly against his shirt.

"Don't be little flower." Harry said with a smile. "I'll go finish the challenge then I'll be back with you guys before you know it."

"You promise?" Rose asked

"I promise." Harry said as Rose pulled back.

"If it weren't for you I'd be the one going out there to face this thing." Lily said sadly.

"Well while you are one hell of a witch I'd rather you not have to face a dragon. I'm glad it's me and not you. This is what I've been training for. I'm ready Lily everything will be alright. It has to be I have a trial to win tomorrow." He said with a grin and she pulled back and wiped her eyes with a smile.

"Okay well eat, lunch is almost over." Lily said and Harry grinned as he made a sandwich. His grin fell slightly as he looked at Luna who was staring dreamily at the Ravenclaw banner. He knew he had to find a way to his eccentric friend.

'Stop Harry worry about the task now, Luna after, can't help her if your dead.' Harry thought to himself as he started to eat. After lunch was over Harry stood up with his friends including Jeff who was unusually quiet during lunch. They all walked with him to the tent set up for the champions but weren't allowed to enter.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said hugging him tightly.

"Thanks." Harry said hugging her back for a few seconds. When they let go he was pulled into a hug by Rose. HE hugged her back and kissed the top of her head before she pulled back. Lily took her turn next and nearly broke her twin's ribs with the force of her hug. She pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"You'll do great." She said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks." Harry said as she stepped over to Hermione who was comforting Rose. Luna stepped up and hugged Harry.

"Good luck." She said kissing his cheek quickly.

"Thanks Luna." Harry said with a smile.

"Good luck Harry. I'll be cheering for you, probably." Jeff said from Luna's head.

"Thanks Jeff, you know there is still time to add you into my plan." Harry said with a nasty grin.

"Right run Luna run." Jeff said and Harry smirked before entering the tent. As he entered he saw the reporter from the daily prophet and her cameraman right away. He quickly cast a charm that would ruin any picture taken of him by making him extremely blurry. After doing that he looked around to see the other champions with their headmasters and Cedric had Professor Sprout his head of house.

"Ah Harry there you are you had me worried." Harry heard and turned to see Flitwick approaching him.

"Hello sir, glad you're here." Harry said shaking his head of houses hand. Flitwick lead Harry to a corner with the Ravens colors and stood on a stool so he was closer to Harry's height.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Flitwick asked and Harry shrugged slightly.

"I think I'll be alright sir." Harry said and Flitwick nodded.

"Just remember whatever the challenge, remember to use this." Flitwick said tapping Harry's head. "You are smart Harry. Use that as well as your raw power and I believe you can do anything."

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he saw the reporter and her camera man ushered out of the tent as Dumbledore walked in with Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch with his redhead assistant Weatherby.

"Gather round everyone." Bagman said and all four champions with their professors crowded around the four men. "Okay as the audience gets assembled, I'm going to offer each of you this bag from which you will select the thing you are about to face! There are different varieties you see. And what else ah yes you have to collect the golden egg to complete the task. Ladies first."

Fleur reached in and pulled out a tiny Welsh Green dragon with a number two around its neck. Krum pulled out a scarlet Chinese fireball with a number three. Cedric got a bluish-gray Swedish short-snot with a number one. Leaving Harry with a Hungarian Horntail and going last.

"Well there you are each of you now know what you are facing. Mr. Diggory you will go first. You have ten minutes to prepare. When you here the whistle it indicates you are to come out.  
Bagman said with a grin.

"Alight good luck to you all. Professor's." Dumbledore said motioning to the exit and everyone left the champions in the tent.

"So dragons, you guys shocked or what?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yez vary shocked." Fleur said without conviction as she looked ready to puke.

"Nein." Krum said from where he stood. "Karkaroff taught it best to cheat. I vish he vouldn't have done so. It takes avay from de challenge."

"I am agreeing with Krum." Fleur said sadly looking up.

"I was the one who informed Cedric. I knew about them because I followed your headmasters into the forest. I figured I'd keep us all on a level playing field." Harry said and the others nodded. "Good luck to all of you."

"Thanks, good luck to you all as well." Cedric said and they all shook hands as Fleur and Krum said the same. After that they all went back to their corners to think and get ready. After a few minutes a whistle sounded and Cedric stood up and started to walk out. He stopped and turned to look at the other three for a second. Harry nodded and he returned it curtly before leaving the tent. When the flap was open the sound from outside poured in for a moment. About ten minutes went by before another whistle sounded. Fleur stood up on shaky legs and passed Harry who gave her a grin. She tried to return it but couldn't quiet manage it. Harry looked at his watch and after eight minutes went by another whistle blew. Harry gave Krum a nod that he returned before leaving the tent. Watching his watch again he saw it was only six minutes before the whistle blew for him to exit. Harry stood up and took a deep breath before walking out of the tent. The cheers were extremely loud after sitting in the silent tent for so long. He looked around and saw the large fierce looking dragon staring him down.

"Merlin I hope Luna's idea works." Harry said as he pulled his wand. He moved forward and saw the dragon getting ready to shoot fire at him. He waved his wand as the flames shot at him and the crowd gasped and people cried out as the flames hit him. The dragon stopped shooting flames and roared in victory as the flames burned where they hit Harry. Before anyone could react they saw a form walking out of the fire. The crowd cheered loudly as a grinning Harry Potter emerged from the flames a few clinging to his robes. The dragon roared in fury as it shot more flames at him. This time harry continued to walk as he cast the flame freezing spell making the fire feel like nothing more than a nice warm breeze. When the Horntail realized that the fire was doing nothing it swung its spiked tail at him. Harry cast _impedimenta_ which slowed the tail enough for Harry to dive over it. Before the Horntail could attack again Harry was underneath it and slid into the group of eggs. Harry quickly grabbed the golden egg and the crowd exploded in cheers.

Harry though thought that was a little early as he still had to get away from the dragon. He took off at a full out sprint dodging attacks as he moved. When he got to the exit the crowd cheered again. As soon as he got out of the stadium the dragon handlers came out and quickly put the dragon to sleep. Harry stood there out of breath with a large grin on his face. After a moment the scores came up. Maxime was first with a large ten above her head making the crowd cheer. She was followed by Crouch, Dumbledore and then Bagman who all gave a ten. Karkaroff was last and shocked everyone with the seven that he gave. Either way Harry was deafened from the roar of the crowd. He spun around the grin falling from his face as he suddenly felt the need to puke. He got near the medi-tent before he dropped the egg and doubled over.

"Harry!" He heard and looked up to see Lily running over to him. He was knocked over, thankfully not near the pike. Rose quickly followed Lily and they piled up on him.

"Ladies could you please release Mr. Potter he is needed to check into the medi-tent." They heard and looked up to see Flitwick standing there.

"You're going to pay for scaring us. Meet us in the training room when you get done here." Lily said as they got up. They both hugged Harry before walking way.

"Mr. Potter, Harry that was a great performance." Flitwick said shaking Harry's hand before leading him into the tent.

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a small grin.

"Mr. Potter what have you got, cuts, burns, bruises?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she worked on finishing Krum while Cedric and Fleur were sitting off to the side already bandaged.

"Um an upset stomach." Harry said sitting his egg down and everyone in the tent stared at him.

"You are not urt? 'Ow iz this?" Fleur asked confused and Harry shrugged.

"Because he's a beast." Cedric said with a grin that turned into a grimace.

"I just couldn't afford to get hurt. I have plans tomorrow." Harry said as Pomfrey ran a quick charm on him to check for injuries.

"Nothing at all, that's amazing." Pomfrey said an left the tent.

"So I'm not gonna get something for my stomach then." Harry said getting small laughs from the other champions as the judges came in and explained what the next task would be.

**A/N hope you like will try for another same time next week**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter, and if you like my writing and would like to see my original work follow the link on my profile page.**

After the judges finished explaining the next task Harry shook the other champion's hands and left with his egg under his arm. He made his way to the castle getting congratulations along the way. He made his way to the room he was training in and as soon as he walked in he was slapped in the face by Lily.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed

"You bloody prick." Lily said hugging him tightly.

"Where do you get that idea, the flame freezing charm?" Hermione asked knowing that wasn't one of the ones they worked on together.

"I tried to tell you but no one listened to me." Luna said dreamily looking out the window dreamy smile still present though it was slightly sad now.

"It was Luna's idea, pretty brilliant if you ask me." Harry said as he hugged Rose. After he let go of Rose he gave Luna a hug. "Thank you all for all the help you gave me."

"So what took you so long to get here?" Lily asked and Harry told them what the teachers told him and the other champions.

"So this is the clue." Rose said holding up the golden egg.

"Yes it is." Harry said

"So are we opening it or not?" Rose asked causing Harry to laugh.

"Yeah you go ahead and do the honors little flower." Harry said and she opened the egg causing it to shriek loudly. Rose quickly slammed the egg closed and they all looked at each other the only one seemingly not effected was Luna who had her happy dreamy grin on her face as she stared out the window.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I do believe that is part of the task." Hermione said rubbing her ears.

"So the task is to see who can make the loudest high pitched screech on a black board." Harry said drawing laughs from the others. "I'll figure this out later I have to go take a shower. Since it's a pretty nice day lets meet at the lake in say forty-five minutes."

"Alright." Lily said as Harry took the egg from Rose. He gave a small wave before leaving the room. When he got tot eh Ravenclaw tower the raven asked his riddle.

"Alive without breath, as cold as death, never thirsty ever drinking, all in mail never clinking."

"Fish, that one is from the Hobbit." Harry said as he opened the door. As soon he did cheers erupted from inside. Harry hid his scowl as he realized at least one person in here was stealing Luna's belongings. Now that he survived the task it was time to remedy that problem. He walked through the crowd getting clapped on the back and well wishes. Looking around he found the people he was looking for. And lick was with him as they were all together in a corner talking. Harry walked towards the six prefects and walked through an area silencing charm. He cleared his throat and the prefects turned to face him.

"Harry Potter great job out there today." The seventh year male prefect said, Harry was pretty sure his name was Roger Davis.

"Thanks." Harry replied looking at them blankly and their smiles fell from their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the seventh year female prefect whose name Harry didn't know.

"Something is very wrong. I wanted to let the six of you know that a friend of mine has had some belongings stolen. Her name is Luna Lovegood. Her feet were freezing this morning because someone stole her shoes. I'm pretty sure other stuff has been stolen as well and not only this year." Harry said and noticed the rage on all of the male prefects and the seventh year female prefect. The other two though looked slightly worried. "I wanted to tell you, you have until morning to get all her stuff back in perfect condition or I'll start looking and I won't be nice about my search."

"Oh trust me Harry, neither will we." Davis said looking around the room for a first target.

"Good, I'd start with the girls third year and up." Harry said before turning and walking up to the boys dorm. He put the egg into his trunk and grabbed a change of clothes before going into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower Harry made his way down to the lake. He hung out with his sisters and friends enjoying the rest of the day until dinner where they sat at their usual spot at the Ravens table. After they finished dinner they all walked to the Gryffindor tower where Harry bid the three girls good night. Harry offered Luna his arm and she slid hers through it. They walked back to the tower and Luna gave the answer to the riddle. They walked in and Harry saw the common room was still quite full.

"I'm going to head to bed Luna, I'm pretty tired." Harry said with a yawn.

"I am as well. Good night Harry." She said giving him a smile as she walked upstairs. Harry ran a hand over his face as he walked upstairs.

"Something bothering you Harry?" Jeff asked as Harry sat him down on the desk before jumping onto his bed.

"Just…" Harry stopped with a sigh. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Jeff asked and before Harry could answer the door was thrown open and Luna ran in with a large smile on her face.

"It's all back." She said happily.

"What Luna?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he got up.

"Everything that's gone missing since first year." She said. "The humdringers brought it all back."

"That's great Luna." Harry said hugging her. "I don't think those pesky humdringers will be bothering you again."

"Thanks Harry, sorry if I disturbed you. I was just happy." She said her dreamy smile lighting up her face.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said smiling at her as she left the room quickly. Harry lay back down with a smile still on his face and closed his eyes as he heard Jeff say 'Oh' softly. Harry ignored it and fell to sleep fully clothed.

HP

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than usual and went to take a shower. When he got done he dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. After he finished getting ready for the day Harry walked out of the bathroom and started strapping all his weapons on. When he was done he grabbed Jeff and walked down stairs to see Luna waiting for him wearing denim jacket a few sizes to large for her.

"Good morning Harry." She said in her musical voice her with her dreamy smile in place.

"Morning Luna I like that jacket is it new?" Harry asked as he offered her his arm.

"No it's not new, it was my mothers. The humdringers took it last year." Luna said linking her arm through his. "It was one of the only things we were able to save form the accident. I thought it was gone forever."

"I'm glad that you got it back." Harry said grinning at her.

"Me too." Jeff said from Harry's head.

"Thanks and good morning Jeff." Luna said as she reached up and pulled Jeff off Harry's head and put him on hers.

"So much nicer here." Jeff said making Harry snort softly. After a few minutes they got to the great hall. They went to their spot at the Ravens table and sat down to start eating. They were only there for a few moments before Lily, Rose, and Hermione appeared and sat down.

"When are we leaving Harry?" Lily asked as she put some eggs and bacon on her plate and buttered some toast.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked lowering his cup of orange juice.

"I talked to Professor McGonagall yesterday she agreed to let Rose and I go with you today." Lily said

"Oh, well I'm not sure when we're leaving then. I was gonna go talk to Flitwick to see if we could leave after breakfast so I can go get a dress robe to wear." Harry said wiping his mouth on a napkin before standing up. He walked towards the head table getting stares as he walked. When he got to the front of the hall he gave polite nods to all the teachers he passed before stopping at Flitwick who was sitting next to Dumbledore who Harry completely ignored.

"Good morning Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall." Harry said nodded to the man then looking past Dumbledore to McGonagall who sat on his other side just so Dumbledore would know that he was being ignored.

"Good morning Mr. Potter can I help you with something?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes sir I was actually wondering if it would be possible to leave after breakfast so I can get some proper dress robes to wear to my trial today. I figure it's a magical trial, might get points in my favor dressed properly." Harry said quietly and Flitwick nodded.

"While that is a good idea you should speak with Professor McGonagall she is going to be chaperoning you today." Flitwick said and Harry looked over at her questioningly.

"I figured since two of my lions were going I would take over for professor Flitwick and I don't mind leaving early to get robes. When I finish here I'll come to collect you." McGonagall said and Harry nodded.

"Alright thank you ma'am. Have a good day sir." Harry said nodding to Flitwick.

"Thank you and good luck Harry." Flitwick said and Dumbledore gave a sigh as Harry left without acknowledging him.

"What did you do to anger the boy Albus?" McGonagall asked making Dumbledore sigh again.

"I ignored you that night Minerva." Dumbledore said sadly.

"We all make mistakes." Flitwick said watching his Raven sit between his sisters.

HP

Harry and his group were sitting at the table for ten minutes before McGonagall came over to the table.

"All ready Professor?" Harry asked

"Yes if you are." McGonagall said as Harry and his friends stood up. They all walked out of the great hall and stopped by the large front doors with Jeff perched on Harry's head.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said giving him a hug.

"Thanks." Harry said as she pulled back and Luna stepped forward.

"Good luck." Luna said hugging him.

"_Now I understand what you were thinking about._" Jeff said in his head and Harry ignored him as he hugged Luna.

"Thanks." Harry said as she pulled back. He pulled Jeff off and put him on Luna's head with a grin. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Lily and Rose said with a wave to their friends as they followed McGonagall outside. When they got out of the gate McGonagall pulled out a gold colored scarf.

"Girls have you ever taken a portkey?" McGonagall asked and they both shook their heads. "Hold on tight and as we start to land move your legs as if you're walking."

"Okay." Lily said and Rose nodded nervously as they all grabbed the scarf.

"Alright on the count of three then. One-two-three." McGonagall said and they disappeared. When they were deposited in the alley Harry had to catch Rose, who was looking rather pale, to keep her from falling.

"You alright little flower?" Harry asked and she nodded.

"Well lets go and get your robes then we'll head to the ministry. Better early than late." McGonagall said before leading the group towards the robe shop. As they walked people stopped and watched them, some even went as far as pointing. Harry didn't know if they were pointing at him or Lily but he pulled both of his sisters closer. When they got to the shop they went in to see the shop was empty. They got a few steps in before an older slightly plump witch came out of the back room.

"Hello, I'm madam Malkin how can I help you today?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm in need of new dress robes ma'am." Harry said with a small polite smile.

"Okay then let's head in back, ladies do feel free to look around." Malkin said leading Harry to the back. "So what material did you want?"

"Silk and I'm going to want it to be black with silver trim." Harry said

"Okay then, lets see what we've got." She said happily. About forty minutes later the small group left the shop Harry wearing his new tailored dress robes.

"You look nice Harry." Rose said as Harry pulled at the collar.

"Thanks but I'd much rather wear real clothes." Harry said. "I feel like I'm wearing a dress.

"Then why wear it?" Lily asked as they neared the portkey site.

"Because I'm sure that there are bigots in some of the seats that would frown on the clothes I was wearing. And while usually I'd wear it anyway, if it'll get me off, then I'll play their game for now." Harry said as they stopped in the portkey area. McGonagall reached into her pocket and pulled out a maroon scarf.

"To the ministry." McGonagall said and they all held onto the scarf. They all landed softly at the ministry though Rose was still looking pale. McGonagall looked at a large clock on the wall and led them over to a bank of elevators. "We have a little less than an hour until the trial. Let's go down to the court room to wait."

"Yes ma'am." All three Potters replied following her into an elevator. They stopped at the DMLE level and all four walked out. Harry was looking around hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. He brought a small smirk on his face as he started recognizing different Aurors who'd chased him at one time or another.

"Morning Shakbolt, ah miss Vance how lovely to see you again." Harry said waving cheerfully. "Is that the rookie Nymphadora Tonks?"

"I told you not to call me that." Growled the purple haired witch walking down the hall towards them.

"Take it as a sign of respect, you were the closest to ever catching me, besides Dawlish." Harry said and felt the tension in the air at the mention of the man's name.

"Good luck Harry." Tonks said quietly as they passed each other making Harry raise an eyebrow as he watched her walk away. They stopped outside a door marked Amelia Bones, Head DMLE.

"Wait here, I'm going to have a quick word. I was told to verify the courtroom." McGonagall said before knocking on the door. She heard a voice say enter and she walked in.

"So what's with that woman with the purple hair?" Lily asked as they leaned against the wall besides Bones door.

"She almost caught me this summer." Harry said looking around.

"How'd she almost catch you?" Rose asked.

"I was wondering around Diagon Ally in disguise and we bumped into each other while at the Leaky Cauldron. We ended up eating together and were having a pretty good time when my disguise fell. Needless to say she was quiet shocked when I went from twenty down to a wanted fourteen year old." Harry said with a grin as the door was pulled open.

"Come along, the room has been changed." McGonagall said leading them back down through the Aurors. Harry gave a large smile and wave as they got into an elevator. They went down a few levels before stopping at level nine. They got out and followed McGonagall silently down a short hall way to stairs which led them down to level ten. Thy followed McGonagall down the hall and stopped at a door with a ten on it. "We still have quiet a while until the trial starts."

"So we're just going to sit here?" Harry asked.

"Yes." McGonagall said and she waved her wand and four wooden chairs appeared. They were all quiet the whole time they were waiting but Harry was getting fidgety. After what seemed forever people started coming down towards the room. McGonagall remained seated until Madam Bones came down the hall with Shakbolt, Tonks, and an Auror Harry didn't recognize.

"Professor McGonagall, girls you can go take your seats. Mr. Potter you're to wait with the Aurors until the trial begins. If you could hand over your wand." She said and Shakbolt stepped forward with his hand held out.

"Really think I'll give my wand to you." Harry said with a scoff as he pulled his holly wand and handed it to Lily before looking at Bones. "Give me a second."

"Of course." Bones said and Harry stepped away with his sisters

"I wish you guys would reconsider attending the trial." Harry said quietly with a hand on each of their shoulders. "I don't want you guys to have to see the memories they are likely to play."

"We need to be there Harry." Lily said and Rose nodded as they both enveloped him in a hug.

"I don't want you thinking less of me because of what you may see." Harry said with a sigh.

"We never would think badly of you Harry." Rose said, voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Well then I'll see you after this is over." Harry said as they pulled back, they gave him small smiles as McGonagall led them inside the courtroom.

"This way." Shakbolt said deep voice right behind him before he was gently pushed forward. They led him to a small room where they sat in silence for ten minutes before a small bell chimed. Harry was led through a small black door and came out into a large circular room. As he looked around at the people gather he sighed. He read enough to know the Wizengamot were the people in the middle. Dumbledore as Chief Warlock was sitting in the middle right in front of a wooden chair with chains attached. Harry sat down without a care in the world. Sitting on Dumbledore's right was Bones and on his left was Minister Fudge. The only spectators were Lily, Rose, and McGonagall.

"Harry Potter you are here before us to stand trial over the torture and murder of one Vernon Dursley." Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall clearly. "How do you plea?"

"You know very well how I plea." Harry couldn't help snarling at the headmaster before getting himself under control. "What I did was in defense of myself and my family. The actions that happened were the works of accidental magic."

"You expect this court to believe that your magic cast a _Cruciatus Curse_ and a killing curse accidently." A man said from the back of the crowd with a drawl.

"In my opinion it makes more sense than a child raised in the muggle world with no knowledge of magic practicing black magic." Said an old lady sitting not to far behind Dumbledore causing the crowd to start muttering.

"Let us view the memories we have in evidence that is how we will find out answer." Bones said cutting off all the muttering instantly. An Auror Harry recognized but couldn't name came into the room carrying a stone pensieve which he sat on a small table. Bones held out a phial with a silver mist in it. As the Auror tipped it into the pensieve Harry looked at Lily and Rose. Lily was a little pale as she hugged their baby sister. McGonagall seemed to notice the two girls distress for she reached out and pulled her lions against her side to comfort them. Harry was about to get up to stop the Auror but was too late as he tapped the pensieve and a 3D image appeared over the bowl. The quiet hall watched the memory and Harry looked at his sisters to see both crying softly and McGonagall looked as if she were blinking back a few tears. After the memory ended the Wizengamot started talking quietly to each other. After a few minutes of that Dumbledore stood up.

"It is clear that you acted unknowingly in the magic used. And that your actions were indeed the acts of self defense. Your innocence in that matter is settled." Dumbledore said with a grin.

"However." And Auror under Bones said standing up. "You must be brought up on charges of interfering with the DMLE's various cases."

"That sir is merely me being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I don't think it can be proven otherwise." Harry said with a smile.

"Well how about you stay out of the department's way." Bones said knowing there was no evidence he knowingly interfered with any cases. Besides the fact that he did round up quiet a few dark witches and wizards.

"You're free to go." Dumbledore said and Harry stood up.

"Mr. Potter if I could ask a question." The old woman who defended him earlier said.

"Of course Madam." Harry left it hanging for her to finish.

"Longbottom." The woman provided.

"Of course Madam Longbottom." Harry said with a bow of the head.

"I was curious about how you got past that dragon yesterday." She said and Harry shrugged.

"A flame-freeze and an impedimenta." Harry said as he started walking out of the room again.

"But how?" A man asked. "Dragons are resistant to magic. How'd you know the flame-freeze would work?"

"Did you know that you can feel the heat of a dragons fire up to 200 meters away 228 if they are powerful. When I didn't feel the heat, I knew I was safe." Harry said turning again and once again continuing out of the room.

"And the impedimenta, it takes quiet a few dragon handlers to put one to sleep. Dragon hide is quiet resilient to all magic." The man said again.

"Who here knows how the impedimenta works?" Harry asked turning and pacing in front of them hands clasped behind his back.

"It slows the movement of a person or object." Someone said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, you answered what it does, not how it does it." Harry chided slightly. "Come now Dumbledore, do you know?"

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss." Dumbledore said though Harry saw a small grin on his face. He turned to look at Rose and Lily and saw them watching him with small smiles their eyes a little red.

"Rose do you know how it works?" Harry asked and the girl turned red as all eyes turned towards her. She slowly nodded as she stood up.

"Um it slows the movement of a person or object as you know. But it's not very well known that the spell doesn't affect the target itself. But rather it thickens the air around the object it hits to slow it down." Rose said and when she finished speaking everyone turned back to look at Harry but he was gone and the door was swinging shut. McGonagall took Lily and Rose and quickly ushered them out of the hall as people started talking. They found Harry waiting out in the hall for them smiling slightly.

"All that waiting and we're done in under thirty minutes." Harry said as they made their way up stairs where they caught an elevator. They were silent all the way back to Hogwarts and after McGonagall left them with a small sad smile Harry led his twin and baby sister to his training room. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're just happy to have you back without a doubt." Lily said as tears started to fall and she and Rose clung to him tightly. Harry hugged his sisters tightly.

"Me too." He said softly. "Me too."

**HP**

**Hope you like it and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and still don't own Harry Potter would be nice if I did though, just saying.**

HP

A few days after the trial found Harry walking to the headmasters office. He gave the statue the password and walked up the stairs with an angry look on his face. He pushed the door open not bothering to knock. He gave a quick glance around making sure they were alone before looking at the old man seated behind the desk he slammed the door and glared at Dumbledore.

"What do you want?" He demanded angrily.

"Ha… Mr. Potter, I wanted to…" Dumbledore started.

"Apology definitely not accepted you piece of crap." Harry spat out as he turned to leave. Dumbledore slammed his hands on his desk loudly causing Harry to turn back around.

"Merlin's beard Harry I know my ignorance caused you pain and grief. I wish I could turn back time and take it all away, all the pain you and your sisters have." Dumbledore said standing up with tears in his eyes.

"You put us in a house we were never supposed to go. What right did you have to do that?" Harry yelled back.

"I thought it for the best. I knew your sister's life would be hard as the girl-who-lived. I thought a life away from out world would be in her best interest. In all of your best interest." Dumbledore said falling back in his chair sadly.

"So that's your excuse. Did you even think to check in on us? None of this business would have happened if it weren't for you." Harry snarled moving towards the desk.

"I had someone watching, she reported that you were small for your ages an that you did a lot of yard work, but she never mentioned anything more. Had I known…" Dumbledore said and Harry but him off.

"What you would have done and what you did do are two separate things entirely." Harry said

"Please Harry what do I have to do? How can I prove how sorry I am?" Dumbledore asked tears in his eyes.

"I don't know if there is anything you can do." Harry said turning once again to leave. He heard a soft cry and stopped with his hand on the handle.

"I am so sorry Harry." Dumbledore said softly.

"Do me a favor; find out what's going on with Sirius's trial." Harry said pulling open the door.

"Should I send a letter when I get the information?" Dumbledore asked

"No you can send a summons. And I'll bring my sisters so you can apologize to them, if they can forgive you then we'll see." Harry said and strode out before Dumbledore could say anything else. He was walking back to the Raven's tower when he stopped at a window over looking the forbidden forest. He was leaning against the window for a few minutes before he heard voices whispering.

"Just go out and introduce ourselves." One person said.

"No that's stupid he'll think we're trying to meet him because of him being a champion and defeating the dragon." Said another.

"Let's just…"

"Who ever the hell you are I can hear you. So just come out here." Harry demanded turning around to look at the picture behind him.

"Now look what you've done." One of the voices said before a set of red haired twins came out.

"Fred and George Weasley right." Harry said and they nodded.

"Out legend precedes us." One said.

"That or your brother Charlie told me about you two. So whose who?" Harry asked looking between them.

"I'm Fred and he's George." One said

"No I'm Fred and he's George." The other shot back.

"Does one of you lie all the time and the other speak nothing but the truth?" Harry asked and they both looked shocked.

"Tell the truth, how dare you!" They said together making Harry laugh.

"My apologizes to assume such a heinous thing." Harry said

"No problem." Said the one Harry decided would be Fred.

"Not your fault I guess." George said grinning.

"You're the schools pranksters right?" Harry asked and they looked at each other before nodding.

"We've been called as such." Fred said

"We'll how'd you feel helping me out with a prank sometime in the near future?" Harry asked and they grinned.

"It'd be our honor." They said shaking his hands vigorously.

"Right, well gent's I had a long day so I'm off to bed I think. Do feel free to stop me to chat at any time." Harry said with a wave before finishing his walk to the tower. After giving the answer to the riddle Harry walked in and made his way over to Luna who was sitting on a couch across from Amy the seventh year prefect.

"Hello Harry." Luna said happily and Harry grinned at her.

"Lo Luna, Amy." Harry said looking around as he sat down. "Where's Jeff?"

"Oh Hermione asked to take him for the night, hope you don't mind." Luna said and Harry shrugged.

"He's not my property. So what are you two talking about?"

"Not much, I've gotta get going though. I'm on patrol tonight." Amy said getting up with a smile. "If you need to talk again just ask."

"Alright thank you." Luna said as Amy walked away. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty well I guess." Harry said with a shrug. "But onto some really good news I think I found some books that'll help solve the egg."

"Really that's wonderful!" Luna said and Harry nodded happily. He went upstairs and got the books and they started going over them. They spent a few hours pouring over the books before heading to bed. The next day was going smoothly for the most part until he got to Charms class.

"Alright class if I could have you attention please." Flitwick piped up from the podium and everyone quieted down and looked up at him. "Before class lets out today I was asked to inform you that the Yule Ball is approaching, it's a social event open to forth year and above, though you may of course invite a student from a lower year. The ball will be held at eight p.m. on Christmas day."

As he spoke Harry heard the girls giggling and caught a few of them glancing at him. After Flitwick finished explaining the ball the bell rang. Harry stood up to leave when Flitwick asked him to stay after.

"Hello sir, what can I do you for?" Harry asked walking up to the podium.

"Harry I was told to inform you that as a champion you and your partner…"

"Partner sir, what partner?" Harry demanded

"You dancing partner Harry, your date to the dance." Flitwick said grinning.

"I don't know how to dance sir." Harry almost squeaked out.

"Well I'm sure if we put our minds to it we can find a way to change that, especially seeing as your going to have to open the dance with the other champions." Flitwick said and Harry palmed his face.

"Of course I do. Thank you very much sir." Harry said before turning and leaving the room. Knowing what the buzz would be in the great hall Harry decided to skip lunch and wander around the halls. He noticed the groups of girls passing him shooting him looks and giggling. Harry walked up to the Astronomy tower and spent some time just looking over the grounds as he tried to think .Knowing he needed a date his mind was in a battle trying to decided between the two girls in his life. He sighed as he realized it'd take a while to decide and left the tower minds still working furiously. Walking through the halls again he was once again subject to looks and giggling. He went to potions class which took his mind off of the ball. After double potions Harry went to the great hall for dinner. He got there before anyone else out of their group and sat at his usual spot at the table. He continued getting looks and giggles making his sigh in frustration.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter." HE heard and turned to see a third year Hufflepuff standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked softly.

"Um I was, that is, uh I was wondering if you'd want to go to, go to the ball with me." She asked blushing furiously.

"Thank you for asking but I'm afraid that I can't." Harry said feeling bad as the girl looked crestfallen.

"Oh, um ok." The girl said and walked back over to the Hufflepuff table sadly.

"What was that about?" He heard and looked up to see Cedric Diggory walking towards him.

"Asked me to the bloody ball." Harry said stabbing at the food on his plate.

"Oh yes I'm looking forward to that." Cedric said grinning as he sat down.

"Yeah well you have a girlfriend no need to worry about who you're going with." Harry said looking up at him.

"Well why did you just accept her offer then?"

"Not sure." Harry said with a shrug as he looked at the door as his sisters, Hermione and Luna walked in laughing with each other.

"Well it'll take time right." Cedric said grinning.

"Yeah, kinda feel bad about saying no to her, she looked crushed. But I'm going to have to think on all of this." Harry said as Cedric stood up and the four girls reached them.

"Well good luck with that. Ladies." Cedric said with a nod before walking away.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as they all sat down.

"Guy talk." Harry said shrugging as they all filled their plates. All throughout dinner Harry kept sneaking glances at Hermione and Luna. That was how the next few days went. He tried to figure out the clue to the egg and the business of the ball .Then one day the conundrum was taken out of his hands.

"Excuse Hermy-own vi name is Viktor Krum." He heard and looked through the shelves to see Hermione sitting at a table with Viktor Krum standing next to her.

"It's actually pronounced Her-my-oh-knee and I know who you are. Is there something that you needed?" Hermione asked with a polite smile.

"I vould like to escort you to de ball. If you vould allow me da pleasure." Krum said and Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Um yes, thank you that would be lovely." She said her smile falling a hair not that Krum or Harry noticed it.

"Well that settles that." Harry said to himself before leaving the library. He was walking down the hall when Flitwick turned the corner up ahead of him.

"Mr. Potter do you still with to learn to dance?" He asked

"Yes I do." Harry said and Flitwick grinned.

"Well come to my office tonight after dinner, we'll get you taken care of." Flitwick said as he continued to walk.

"Um right." Harry said shaking his head as he pulled his cloak around his shoulders tighter. He made his way towards the divination room knowing Luna would be getting out of class soon. As he was walking he heard the bell go off. He turned down a corridor and saw Luna standing with Cedric Diggory. Harry looked pass them to see Cho Chang walking down the hall shooting filthy looks back as she went.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Harry asked

"Not much I just asked Luna here to accompany me to the ball." Cedric said grinning.

"As just friends." Luna said and Harry forced a smile.

"Oh I thought you and Cho were going." Harry said

"We were but she's not the girl I thought she was." Cedric said with a shrug. "I figured it'd be fun to go with someone who wouldn't make a big deal about it and I remembered my old friend Luna here."

"Oh that's great." Harry said

"Yeah we'll I must be off." Cedric said turning and walking away.

"Well want to head to dinner?" Harry asked and Luna nodded.

"So have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" Luna asked and Harry just shook his head. "Do you know who you want to ask?"

"Had a few people in mind." Harry said with a sigh as they got to the hall.

"Well you better hurry and ask before it's too late." Luna said making Harry sigh again.

"Yes I know that Luna." He said as they sat down at their usual spot.

"You know what?" Lily asked looking over at him.

"That I need to get a partner to the ball before it's too late." Harry said as he put some food on his plate.

"She's right I just got asked by Cormac McLaggen he's a year ahead of us in Gryffindor." Lily said with a grin.

"Which one is he?" Harry asked instantly and Lily pointed him out. "Look's like an arrogant prick."

"He kind of is." Rose said making Harry laugh.

"I can still read people at a glance then." Harry said

"So who are you thinking of asking?" Lily asked and Harry shrugged slightly.

"I've had a few people in mind, not going to name any just in case I get rejected or someone else ask's them first." Harry said as he looked around trying to find someone to ask. He saw the tournament Aurors stationed around the hall and got a brilliant idea. "I'm going to ask someone now. See ya tomorrow."

"Who are you asking?" Lily asked but he didn't hear her as he ran from the room. He made his way to the owlery. When he got there he carefully made his way through the room to the small desk in the corner. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote out a quick letter before selecting a black school owl and tying the letter to its leg. After sending the owl on its way Harry left the tower and went to professor Flitwick's office. As he thought, the man wasn't there yet, so he sat down to wait. After about ten minutes Harry saw the small professor round a corner.

"Ah Mr. Potter there you are. I saw you leave the hall in a hurry didn't know if you'd be here." Flitwick said as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Yes I had an urgent piece of mail to deliver." Harry said following Flitwick into his office.

"Well are you ready for your lesson?"

"Um, sure who will I be partnered with?" Harry asked confused. In response Flitwick waved his wand and a life like manikin walked over from a corner. "Really?"

"Well it's either this or I could ask Professor McGonagall to teach you." Flitwick said and Harry considered his options.

"How sure are you this'll work?" He asked.

"Well enough to get you through the opening dance." Flitwick said and Harry sighed.

"Alright." He said stepping forward. The next hour was one of the longest of Harry's life. After he was done he went back to the common room and seeing Luna wasn't in the room went straight upstairs. He took a quick shower before he continued reading the books that could help solve the egg. After an hour of reading he woke and got ready for the day. When he was dressed and had his weapons all strapped on he went down stairs where Luna was waiting for him with Jeff on her head.

"Good morning Luna, Jeff." Harry said

"Good morning Harry." Luna said as she stood up and they made their way out of the room.

"Harry, how goes it. Any closer to solving that blasted egg?" Jeff asked cheerfully.

"Nope, that books a dead end I think." Harry said. "I think I'm going to take a look for a book on languages next. See if there's something in that train of thought."

"Sounds like a good idea." Jeff said as Luna hummed a little tune beside him. When they finally reached the great hall they went to their usual spot.

"Oi, Mr. Potter." He heard as he started to sit down and turned to see the Weasley twins motioning him over.

"I'll be right back Luna." Harry said before moving over to the Gryffindor table. "Fred, George what can I do you for?"

"We have to admit we're curious about you." George said

"Sorry guys but I don't bat for that team but all the power to you." Harry said as he sat down.

"He's quick." Fred said grinning.

"That what the guys say about you?" Harry asked making them laugh.

"No the girls do though." George said.

"Yeah quick at making them drop their knickers." Fred said

"But we're not here to talk of knickers." George said

"No we were just curious when this plan of yours was going to be done." Fred took over.

"Tonight work for you?" Harry asked grinning.

"That works for us." They said after exchanging glances.

"Meet me outside Gryffindor tower around eleven then." Harry said before standing up.

"Eleven it is." They said as he walked back to the Raven's table. He sat down between Lily and Rose who arrived while he was talking to the twins. He piled some food on his plate as he looked around at the others eating, except Luna who was staring off into space again.

"So Harry, where'd you run off to last night?" Rose asked as they ate.

"To ask someone to the ball." Harry said

"Who?" All four girls asked at the same time.

"I'll let you know if they accept my offer." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh come on." Lily said with a giggle.

"Don't worry little sister I'll tell you eventually." Harry said grinning as they ate. After breakfast Harry went to transfiguration and Runes which he advanced to forth year classes in two weeks earlier. After a quick lunch he had a free period before dinner and decided to head to the library. As he went he ran into Hagrid.

"'llo 'arry how's school comin long?" He asked as they walked towards the library.

"It's school." Harry said "How are things on your side of things?"

"Oh its going great 'arry just great. 'Ows the tournament workin fer ya?"

"Alright I guess, trying to find something that communicates in loud shrieks, kinda like fingernails on black boards." Harry said

"Well banshees shriek, matter fact I think mermaids do outta the water." Hagrid said as they stopped outside of the library.

"Really, thanks I'll look into that." Harry said shaking the half-giants hand which meant getting shook by the man. They went their different ways with Harry striding into the library. He nodded to Madam Pince as he made his way to the magical being section. As he was browsing the books he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter." He heard and turned to see a boy just a hair taller than him with brown hair, brown eyes and slightly on the pudgy side.

"You can call me Harry, and you are?" Harry asked holding out his hand.

"Neville sir, Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." The boy said nervously as he shook Harry's hand.

"Something I can help you with Neville?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Neville said and Harry interrupted him.

"Just Harry, Neville." Harry said

"Right Harry, well I wanted to, wanted to ask your permission to ask your sister to the ball." Neville said stuttering nervously.

"Which one?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Rose." Neville said softly and Harry just sat there for a minute watching the boy squirm under his gaze.

"Yes, you can." Harry said holding out his hand. Neville took it and Harry had to keep himself from squeezing it to tight. "You seem like a pretty decent guy. If it turns out your not."

"Of course." Neville said nodding hurriedly.

**HP**

**A/N Leaving it here for now hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Own nothing so don't sue. Starting up right where the last one left off.**

HP

_"Yes, you can." Harry said holding out his hand. Neville took it and Harry had to keep himself from squeezing it to tight. "You seem like a pretty decent guy. If it turns out your not."_

"_Of course." Neville said nodding hurriedly._

"Good we should hang out sometime. Man can never have too many friends." Harry said

"Um yeah sure, I should go now though. Gonna go find Rose." Neville said and started to walk away.

"In charms at the moment, she'll be there till dinner." Harry said pulling a few books off the shelf.

"Oh, well uh then do you need some help with what ever you're doing?" Neville asked and Harry grinned.

"Sure." He said before leading the boy to his usual table at the back of the library. "Here, we're looking for anything to do with mermaids."

"Mermaids?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes particularly how they talk." Harry said and they started going through the books. They were reading for ten minutes or so when Neville found something.

"I got it." He exclaimed and Harry looked up.

"What's it say?" Harry said jumping up and moving over to Neville's side of the table.

"While underwater in their natural habitat Mermaids have beautiful voice to which few can compare. While out of water their beautiful voice turns into a shriek for the lack of water in their voice boxes." Neville read off.

"Excellent lets put these away." Harry said grabbing the books and moving towards the shelves. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Neville asked following Harry after they returned the books.

"To crack an egg." Harry said excitedly.

"Crack an egg?" Neville asked himself as he followed Harry through the hall. When they got to the training room Harry took off all of his charms and they walked in. Harry walked to the little trunk he had hidden in the corner and took all of his traps off of that before opening. He pulled out the golden egg and looked at it thoughtfully. "Oh crack an egg!"

"Yeah, now I have to decide if I want to freeze in the lack or duh." Harry said shaking his head as he pulled out his wand and after a few seconds waved it turning the teacher's desk into a large tank. Casting a water charm he filled the tank. After it was completely full he lowered the egg into it. Taking a deep breath he lowered his head into the tank as well and opened the egg. After he listened to the clue he pulled his head out and started pacing water dripping from him as he walked.

"What did it say?" Neville asked watching him pace.

"Let's take another listen." Harry said moving to the tank. They both took a deep breath and lowered their heads into the tank. Harry opened the egg and listened to the clue twice before surfacing. "What do you make of that?"

"Well obviously you're going to have to go into the lake and find the mermaids. Uh you'll have an hour to find something you'll sorely miss." Neville said

"Sound's about right, it'll probably be another clue." Harry said as he resumed pacing. "No that's not right, doesn't make sense. 'To recover what we took' implies I've had it already. Who knows, I'll find what it is when I'm in the lake I guess. Now I've just got to find how I'm going to survive for an hour underwater."

"Well count me in." Neville said as the bell rang.

"Let's head to dinner you can ask rose to the ball and we'll get their thoughts on this." Harry said and they left the room. Harry layered his spells back onto the door before they went to the great hall. Harry saw Hermione and Lily walking to the Raven's table and moved to catch up to them.

"I'm going to wait here to talk to Rose." Neville said blushing slightly.

"Right." Harry said walking over to the table as Hermione and Lily sat down. "Neville and I figured it out."

"Neville?" Lily asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, good guy but we figured out the egg. I have to go into the lake and I'll have an hour to find the mermaids and an item that they've taken from me." Harry said

"So we have nearly three months to find a way to let you breath under water for an hour." Hermione said and Harry nodded wondering if she was going to share that information with Krum. That train of thought was stopped by Lily.

"Wonder what Neville is talking to Rose about." She said

"Asking her to the ball. He asked my permission earlier today." Harry said grinning as he loaded food onto his plate. "So how violent are mermaids?"

"Rather calm for the most part. But they can get hostile rather quickly." Hermione said watching Neville and Rose walk to the table with happy smiles on their faces. They noticed Luna entering the hall a few seconds later.

"Well we can start searching tomorrow." Harry said as they all started to eat. They heard a hoot and Harry looked up to see a few owls flying in including the black school owl. The owl landed on Harry's shoulder and he took the letter from it. He grabbed some scrap pieces of ham and gave it to the owl who ate them before flying away.

"Who's that from?" Lily asked as Harry carefully read he letter without letting anyone see it.

"My date to the ball." Harry said grinning as he slid the note into his pocket.

"Who is it?" Rose asked as she smiled at Neville who was sitting next to Hermione across from her.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Harry said

"That Auror with purple hair?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Harry said grinning.

"Isn't she a little old for you?" Asked Rose

"No she's only nineteen." Harry said shrugging.

"How is she an Auror at nineteen?" Hermione asked.

"She graduated at seventeen, had a year in training and this is her first year as an actual Auror." Harry said "This dance may be fun yet."

At 10:45 that night Harry left the common room and made his way towards the Gryffindor tower. As he was walking he was stopped by Cedric who was doing his prefect duty of patrolling.

"Hey mate, um its past curfew." Cedric said scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Tournament rules, I'm in training right now." Harry said grinning.

"Well who am I to say you not." Cedric said grinning as they started walking.

"So how's your egg coming?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Great I uh actually wanted to talk to you about that. I figured since you helped with the dragon, put it under water and listen." Cedric said.

"Yeah and hear the song. I figured it out today." Harry said grinning.

"Oh good thing I decided not to be cryptic and tell you to take a bath and mull things over with it." Cedric said laughing.

"Take a bath, contrary to these badges I don't stink." Harry said tapping the badge on his chest.

"Yeah well I decided not to be cryptic since you weren't with me." Cedric said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well you looking forward to the ball or what?" Harry asked

"Yeah, Luna's gonna be fun to hang out with there." Cedric said and Harry nodded with a tight lipped smile. "So who you going with?"

"Nymphadora Tonks." Harry said and Cedric stopped and looked at him in shock.

"Tonks?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah you know her?" Harry asked looking back at him.

"Yes I do, she was two years ahead or me. Isn't she an Auror now, how'd you two even meet?" Cedric asked

"Yeah she is an Auror and that's actually how we meet, while I was on the run." Harry said grinning as Cedric laughed.

"That's wicked, picking up Auror's while on the run." Cedric said

"I try." He said as they started walking again. As they neared the corridor to Gryffindor tower Harry said good night and they went their separate ways. He was waiting for just a few minutes outside the tower when Fred and George came out of the tower with a thing of parchment in their hands.

"So Mr. Potter, what is this prank you have set up?" Fred asked as he and Harry walked behind George.

"Well it's nothing to major, I have to ask though, how are you with sticking charms?" Harry asked with a grin causing Fred and George to glance at each other in confusion.

"Pretty decent, I'd say." Fred said and Harry's grin got bigger.

"Excellent." He said happily. A few hours later after they finished their work Harry made his way upstairs to the Raven's tower and bed. The next morning Harry woke up wondering how his prank was going. He got ready for the day and went down stairs. He had to wait a few minutes for Luna to finally get downstairs. "Come on let's head to breakfast."

"Okay." Luna said following him out of the room. When they got to the great hall they saw all the teachers working to un-stick the tables and benches from the ceiling while avoiding the food that continued to appear on the serving plates only to instantly fall. Harry laughed as he looked around and saw small piles of food scattered about the hall. After quite a bit of trying one of the teachers managed to get a few of the plates to un-stick from the table and fall to the ground where they joining another small pile of plates and cups. "Why don't they tell the elves to stop sending food?"

"Because they aren't thinking." Harry said as he saw the twins come in and nodded to them. They grinned at him and started walking over. As they did professor McGonagall moved to intercept them. Harry figured she was going to place the blame on them and couldn't let that happen. So he moved forward and they all reached each other at the same time.

"I don't know how you achieved it, but I know you two did this." McGonagall said angrily.

"Actually professor it was me, all in preparation for the tournament I assure you." Harry said grinning and McGonagall turned her glare on him.

"What was used?" She asked and Harry noticed the angry look in her eyes.

"Stick spell and a spell keeping _Finite Incantatem_ from undoing the sticking spell." Harry said

"What's your counter?" McGonagall asked and Harry pulled his wand and waved it thinking his counter word on the spell. One of the tables came loose and which ever teacher was holding a levitation charm on it lowered it flipping it over as they did. Harry gave McGonagall a grin as he walked back over to Luna who was standing with Lily, Rose, Hermione, and Neville. As it was the weekend Harry decided they might as well get to work on how to breathe underwater while the teachers sorted the hall out.

HP

The next few weeks went by quickly and before Harry knew it Christmas was on them. As agreed between Harry and his friends which had grown to include Neville they all met in Harry's training room. Harry had Hagrid get them a small tree which was sitting in the middle of the room covered with ornaments. Under the tree as arranged with Dobby were their presents. As they all opened their gifts Lily called Dobby who happily brought them food and beverages. After they all ate and finished with their gifts they decided to continue working on the second task. After a while Rose, Luna, and Neville convinced them to go outside to have a snowball fight. They were out there for a few hours before it seemed all the girls third year and up migrated back inside.

"Where do you reckon their going?" Neville asked as he noticed it.

"Getting ready for the ball probably." Harry said as he put his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Getting ready for the ball it's only four!" Neville said in shock and Harry shrugged.

"I never claimed to know how women think. I don't think any man alive knows the answer to that riddle?" Harry said laughing as he looked around. Seeing the twins walking not to far away he looked down at his pile of snowballs. Grinning he waved his wand at them, six of the snowballs rose and shot towards the twins and each got hit by three of them.

"Oi!" They exclaimed and started to retaliate. Pretty soon there was a war waging between all the guys outside from first year up to the good natured and fun loving seventh years. Around seven o'clock the boys still outside made their ways inside to warm up. Harry went to the tower and sat in front of the fire in the common room. At seven-thirty he went upstairs and took a shower before getting dressed in the tux that he bought when he snuck off during one of the Hogsmead trips. And since it was a ball he even decided to leave his weapons in his trunk. He only took one gun and a knife strapped to his leg and his two wands. As he finished getting ready he looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in an all black suit except for his vest and tie which were a dark purple. He straightened his tie before turning and leaving the room. He walked down stairs to see most of the guys waiting on their dates all wearing dress robes making him smirk.

"You're not allowed to wear that!" One of the guys said and Harry shrugged.

"Say's who exactly?"

"It's a wizarding ball." The guy said and Harry shrugged again as he made his way towards the exit.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to wear a dress." He said with a laugh as he ducked out of the room. HE didn't have to wait for Luna as she was in the Gryffindor tower with the other girls getting ready. He walked down to the great hall where he saw a lot of people standing around outside the door waiting on dates and talking. Harry saw Cedric talking with a couple of other Hufflepuff's and walked over to him. "Oi Cedric."

"Harry, nice suit." Cedric said with a grin as he turned to Harry.

"Nice dress, can I talk to you real quick." Harry said and Cedric nodded and they walked a little bit away from everyone.

"What is it Harry?" Cedric asked

"As you know Luna's a good friend of mine. If you hurt her even a little or let anyone else hurt her feelings. I am going to make you regret it." Harry said

"Come on mate you know me, I'd never let someone be mean to her. That's part of the reason Cho and I aren't together any longer." Cedric said and Harry nodded.

"I know mate, just wanted to remind you." Harry said clapping Cedric on the shoulder as he looked around.

"Right well obviously you're looking for your next target. So I'll talk to you later." Cedric said and Harry nodded with a grin. He saw McLaggen with a few of his friends and walked over to him. He threatened to end his life if he hurt his sister. McLaggen wasn't stupid enough to challenge Harry after the feat he performed in the first task and stammered out a quick.

"Of course I'll treat her perfectly." Harry shook his hand and squeezed it tightly with a forced smile before finding Krum who got the same speech as Cedric and took it just as well. After he was done with that he stood in a back corner looking around. A few minutes went by before Neville and Rose appeared and started walking down the stairs. Harry looked at his little sister with a sigh as he realized she was grown up and he missed it. He didn't understand why he wanted to keep treating her as a little kid but he did. She was wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes and Neville was in a black dress robe. Rose saw him and waved as they made their way over.

"Rose you look beautiful." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Rose said blushing as Harry shook Neville's hand tightly. He didn't give him a speech as Neville already knew what would be said.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked as couples and individuals came down stairs and they all started making their way into the hall.

"They weren't that far, oh there they are." Rose said and Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the top of the stairs. Lily looked beautiful in a dark blue dress but his gaze was drawn to the two girls beside her. Hermione was dressed in a periwinkle blue dress and was holding herself differently some how. She was smiling nervously as they walked down the stairs and Harry found it hard to breath. His gaze moved over to Luna next, the slightly younger girl was wearing a long silver dress and missing her usual butterbeer cap necklace and radish earrings. He shook himself as McGonagall ordered everyone into the hall and called for the champions.

"Talk to ya later mate." Neville said as they went inside. As Lily and McLaggen passed Harry told her she looked lovely. Then he walked over to the small group next to McGonagall.

"Hermione, Luna you both look lovely." Harry said and they both smiled at him making his breath catch in his throat again. "Fleur you look radiant as well."

"Thank you mister Potter." Fleur said with a small smile as Roger Davis stared at her nearly drooling.

"Mr. Potter, where is your date?" McGonagall asked as she realized the group was short one.

"No idea looks as if I was stood up." Harry said and actually felt a bit hurt about that. "Wanna go with me?"

"That's not appropriate Mr. Potter." McGonagall said with a sigh as Cedric laugh. Hermione and Luna both looked at Harry in concern as he sighed. "You are supposed to open the dance with a partner."

"I'm sure someone will lend me a partner for the first dance." Harry said and McGonagall pursed her lips but turned to lead them into the hall.

"Bad luck mate, sorry." Cedric said as Fleur and Roger followed McGonagall.

"Yeah should have just gone with that third year Puff that asked me." Harry said as Krum and Hermione walked in Hermione giving him a worried look past Cedric and Luna. Harry walked in at the rear of the good and avoided looking at the crowd. A few of the people started talking and he heard laughter. He wanted nothing more than to pull his wands and started throwing spells but refrained himself as they walked to the table at the front of the hall. He noticed Dumbledore watching him with a weird look on his face and moved his gaze along the rest of the table. He saw Bagman watching them happily, in Crouch's place was the redhead Weatherby, Maxine was watching Fleur with a warm smile and Karkaroff was looking at Krum and Hermione like he didn't approve.

When they got to the table all the guys pulled out the chairs for their dates before sitting down. The rest of the hall followed suit and Harry just sat there wondering why the hell he was stood up when the doors were thrown open. Everyone looked to see a witch stumble in slightly out of breath. She had long black hair which fell around her shoulders in curls; even from the front of the hall Harry could tell she was beautiful. She looked around fro a few seconds before making her way through the now quiet hall. Harry noticed she was wearing a dark purple dress and stood as the woman neared the table.

"Wotcher Harry, sorry I'm late." Tonks said as she rounded the table and Harry pulled out her chair.

"Better late than never." Harry said staring into her violet eyes with a grin. As the hall started buzzing with talk Harry leaned over towards Tonks. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Tonks said blushing slightly.

HP

**A/N Hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Glad you like it thanks for all reviews that were given.**

**HP**

_"Wotcher Harry, sorry I'm late." Tonks said as she rounded the table and Harry pulled out her chair._

_"Better late than never." Harry said staring into her violet eyes with a grin. As the hall started buzzing with talk Harry leaned over towards Tonks. "You look absolutely stunning."_

_"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Tonks said blushing slightly._

"I'm glad that you agreed to come toady." Harry said as they ordered their food.

"I'm glad you asked. The age difference is still a little weird but you're not a wanted man any longer. Well that's not entirely true." She said looking around the hall at some of the female students before grinning at him and Harry couldn't help but notice her cute pert nose. "Sorry if I worried you, I got caught up at work we had a lead on Dawlish..."

"Let's not talk dark wizards today." Harry said cutting her off gently. "Why throw darkness over the beauty of the evening."

"Fair enough." Tonks said and they started talking about small stuff to get to know each other. After everyone finished eating Dumbledore rose and asked the students to do the same. With a few waves of his wand the tables were moved to one side of the hall and a platform was raised with instruments on it. The Weird Sisters walked on stage all of them were hairy men wearing artfully ripped clothes that Harry personally found ridiculous. Harry was watching them and forgot what was going on before looking around to see the lanterns were dimmed around the dance floor and the other champions were getting up.

"What's happening?" Fleur asked as they stood and made their way to the dance floor.

"We're opening the dance." Harry said as the Weird Sisters started up a slow, mournful tune.

"Opening as in everyone watching us." Tonks hissed out and Harry nodded as he put a hand on her waist and grabbed her hand in his other. When she just glared at him Harry smiled and grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder before grabbing her waist again. He started moving them through the dance and Tonks moved with him rather stiffly. As they moved she slowly started loosening up and she laughed as he twirled her and pulled her back against him. The rest of the hall slowly made their way onto the dance floor as they continued dancing. When the song ended they applaud with everyone politely as the band started the next song. Grinning Tonks grabbed Harry and they started dancing again. Harry and Tonks were laughing and having a good time as they danced around the floor. After dancing to a few songs Harry and Tonks made their way off the dance floor. Harry saw his friends sitting at a table and led the way over to them.

"Hey guys, where's McLaggen and Krum?" He asked

"Getting drinks." Lily said looking form Harry to Tonks and back.

"Oh um right, Tonks these are my sisters Lily and Rose. And my friends Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Cedric. Guy's this is Nymphadora Tonks." Harry said and got slapped upside the head.

"Just Tonks will do, and it's very nice to meet you all." She said as Harry pulled a chair out for her.

"Be back in a second gonna grab some drinks." Harry said with a grin and walked away. After getting a few drinks he walked back over to the others who were laughing at what ever Tonks was telling them. "Here ya go Tonks. What's so funny guys?"

"Oh thank you." Tonks said taking the drink from him. "And I was telling them the story of how we meet."

"Oh damn." He said before leaning down and whispering in her ear. "Do you mind sitting here so I can steal a dance with my sister?"

"It'll give me a chance to rest my feet." She said with a smile.

"Lil mind if I steal you away for a dance?" Harry asked holding out his hand.

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment Cormac." Lily said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Right, I'm gonna go use the loo. I'll meet you back here." McLaggen said standing up and leaving the hall.

"How's he been treating you?" Harry asked as he led her onto the dance floor.

"He's been a perfect gentleman." Lily said grinning as Harry spun her to start their dance.

"Good, I'm having too much fun to go to Azkaban for murdering him." Harry said grinning at her happily.

"You threatened him!" Lily exclaimed with a laugh and Harry nodded.

"Him, Krum, and Cedric. I would have threatened Neville but he already knows to be courteous and to protect Rose." Harry said as they moved around the floor.

"Why'd you threaten Cedric and Krum?" Lily asked tilting her head slightly.

"Uh because Luna and Hermione are my friends and their fathers weren't here to threaten them." Harry said with a nonchalant shrug and Lily smiled at him. Not long after that the song ended. As they applaud with everyone Rose walked over.

"My turn." She said smiling brightly.

"Sure let me let Tonks know." Harry said

"No need Neville's dancing with her right now." Rose said as the band started playing.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Cormac." Lily said kissing Harry's cheek. "Thanks for the dance big brother."

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile before turning to Rose. "Shall we little flower?"

"We shall." Rose said with a laugh as she took his hand.

"So having a good time with Neville tonight?" Harry asked as they started dancing.

"Yes, he's really sweet. He was rather nervous when we got here but I think he got over it quickly." Rose said with a smile. About halfway through the song Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Neville and Tonks.

"Mind if I cut in?" Neville asked and Harry looked down at Rose who shrugged.

"I don't mind." He said kissing Rose on the cheek before clapping Neville on the shoulder on the back then turned to Tonks. "So you're stuck with me again."

"Oh I guess I don't mind too much." Tonks said grabbing him and pulling him against her with a laugh. After the slow song ended the band struck up a faster tune. They danced for a few more songs before they decided to take a break and Harry led them outside. The area right outside of the doors was lit by hundreds of fairies sitting in rose bushes that had been conjured and others were fluttering over statues of Father Christmas and his reindeer. They were walking across the pathways quietly when Harry noticed Tonks shivering so he pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Harry said as they sat on a bench to enjoy the night for a while. They noticed Snape and Karkaroff walking around with Snape blasting bushes to catch couples hiding in them. As they got closer the two men quit talking besides Snape removing points from the couples he caught. Harry wrapped his arm around Tonks shoulders and she leaned against him.

"'ow's it goin 'arry?" He heard and turned to see Hagrid and Madam Maxime walking towards them.

"It's going pretty well Hagrid, good evening Madam Maxime." Harry said with a smile.

"Good evening mester Potter." Maxime said with a nod of her head as they continued walking by.

"Want to head back in?" Tonks asked and Harry nodded as he stood up. Pulling Tonks to her feet he led her back inside. They walked in the hall and Tonks pulled Harry onto the dance floor. They spent the rest of the night dancing and enjoying themselves only stopping for one song which he split with Hermione and Luna. At midnight the Weird Sisters finished their last song and the hall exploded in cheers. After a few minutes the hall started emptying. Harry and his friends were some of the last to leave the hall.

"It was nice meeting you Tonks." Lily said and the others said the same.

"Thanks it was a pleasure to meet the lot of you as well." Tonks said with a large grin.

"Night guys." Harry said as they all started walking away. Harry wrapped his jacket around Tonks shoulders again and they walked outside. The path to the Durmstrang ship and to the Beauxbatons carriage but the long trek to the front gates was going to be a dark one. As they left the lit area just outside the doors a group of fairies started flying around them lighting up a few yards all around them. "Well their very helpful."

"Yeah." Tonks said as she grabbed Harry's hand. They walked in silence until they got to the gate. They stopped just outside of them and the fairies landed on the gates. "I had a great time tonight Harry. I'm really glad you asked me to come."

"Glad you agreed. It was an absolute blast." Harry said with a small smile as Tonks leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She started to pull back and Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him as he captured her lips with his. Tonks stiffened for a second before she started to kiss him back and wrapped her arms around him. After a few seconds of kissing they pulled apart. "That wasn't inappropriate was it?"

"Maybe a little, but I don't mind." Tonks said softly still wrapped in Harry's arms.

"You know I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you." Harry said looking into her eyes.

"I'll admit, when you turned back into yourself that day I thought you were cute." Tonks said resting her head against his shoulder.

"What does this mean for us?" Harry asked and she pulled back and looked at him.

"What do you want it to mean?" She asked him biting her lip slightly.

"I think I want it to mean that we're…" Harry paused slightly trying to find the word he wanted. "Something."

"Something like what?" Tonks asked leaning forward slightly.

"Something like a couple." Harry said

"What about what people may say?" Tonks asked softly leaning in a bit farther.

"Screw 'em." Harry whispered as he captured her lips again. He felt her smile before she kissed him back. Harry pulled back and looked at her. "What about people who frown on the age difference?"

"Screw 'em." Tonks said with a grin as she grabbed his head and pulled him back down to capture her lips. They continued to kiss until they had to surface for air. "Meet up with me this weekend at the Three Broomsticks?"

"I can do that. I take it you have to leave now." Harry said and Tonks nodded.

"I've got work in the morning." She said as they broke apart.

"Well see you this weekend then you know where to find me if you need me." Harry said nodding towards the school with a silly grin on his face.

"Stay out of trouble I'd hate to have to arrest my new boyfriend." Tonks said as she took a few steps back still wrapped in Harry's jacket a mischievous smile on her face.

"Stay safe I'd hate to have to get locked up for killing someone who hurt my new girlfriend." Harry said back and Tonks stuck out her tongue before spinning and disappearing with a crack. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and started whistling as he started walking back to the school. The fairies who accompanied them out took off leaving Harry walking through the dark but he didn't mind that either. When he got inside he made his way through the quiet halls and went straight to the Raven's tower.

"This thing all things devours; birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountains down."

"Wow the first time I've ever blanked on this." Harry said to himself with a laugh.

"Time." He heard a voice behind him and turned to see Flitwick standing there.

"Ah yes, my heads in an entirely different location." Harry said as he pulled the door open.

"Did you have a good time at the ball tonight?" Flitwick asked as they walked into the room.

"Yes I did thanks to you helping me learn to dance." Harry said holding back a yawn.

"It was my pleasure." Flitwick said

"Did you have a good time sir?" Harry asked

"I did thank you for asking. But it's late and you probably want to head to bead its been a long day. Before you go the headmaster asked to see you and your sister's tomorrow morning after breakfast. Just thought I'd let you know now since you're up." Flitwick said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said

"Goodnight Mr. Potter." Flitwick said with a grin as he turned to leave.

"Goodnight sir." Harry said back before making his way upstairs. He stripped down to his boxers and collapsed in bed with a smile on his face.

"Have a good time?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, and I got a girlfriend." Harry said

"Really, let me get a look." Jeff said and Harry summoned him and tugged him on while thinking of Tonks. "Not bad."

"Don't sound so surprised." Harry said throwing him back on the table before burying himself under his blankets and going to sleep. The next morning Harry woke up and just laid in bed for a while thinking about the night before. "Hmmm."

"Bout time your up." Jeff said irritably.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked standing up with a stretch after seeing his dorm mates were gone.

"I'm getting bored." Jeff complained as Harry grabbed a change of clothes.

"I'm going to shower then we'll head to breakfast." Harry said walking into the bathroom. After showering and getting ready for the day Harry walked out of the room grabbing Jeff as he went.

"It's about time." Jeff said

"Keep complaining and I'm going to dye you pink before giving you back to Dumbledore." Harry said as he got to the common room. He looked around and saw the common room had quite a few people sitting around. He saw Luna sitting in a chair with a large book in her hands. He walked over and she looked up at him.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning, want to head down to breakfast?" Harry asked

"Sure, good morning Jeff." Luna said closing her book.

"Luna finally someone kind." Jeff said and Harry snorted.

"Pink with purple polka dots." Harry said as they walked out of the room.

"See what I mean, threatening to dye me pink and purple." Jeff said dramatically.

"I think you would look lively like that Jeff." Luna said making Harry laugh. When they got to the hall they sat down at their usual spot and were joined quickly by the rest of their friends.

"Morning guys. Lily, Rose after we eat Dumbledore…" Harry started.

"Wants to see us, Professor McGonagall told us after the ball." Lily said with a smile and Harry grinned.

"Yes that means information on Sirius, who knows maybe I'll get to meet this godfather of mine. And yours, Remus see if their good people or not." Harry said.

"They are good people." Rose said "Unlike my old godfather the dirty little rat."

"Yes that's why Sirius said you were his goddaughter now as well." Lily said as they heard the owls coming in. A small grey owl landed in front of Harry with a note tied to its leg. He untied the note and gave the owl some bacon and ham. "Who's that from?"

Harry shrugged as he opened it.

_Harry, seems like we're really big news already, pick up a paper._ _Tonks._

Harry sighed as he looked around. He saw a second year Ravenclaw reading mail with a paper thrown off to the side. He got up and walked over and the boy looked up at him.

"Hey mate, do you mind if I borrow that paper." Harry asked and the boy shrugged.

"You can keep it, I never read it." He said and handed it to him. Harry went back over to his family and sat down before opening the paper. On the front page was a picture of Harry and Tonks wrapped in each others arms. Every few seconds they would lean in and kiss for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Well shit." Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh my." Lily said looking over his shoulder at the picture.

"Um oh yeah, I have a girlfriend now." Harry said lamely and looked at the shocked faces of his friends. "Well no congratulations or anything."

"Way to go Harry!" He heard someone say loudly and turned to see Fred and George giving him a thumbs up across the room.

"Thanks guys." Harry called back with a wave.

"She's really pretty and nice. I'm happy for you Harry." Rose said giving him a hug.

"Thanks flower." Harry said kissing her on the forehead.

"Congrats." Neville said with a grin and Hermione and Luna nodded slightly not quite looking at him but he thought he saw hurt looks behind their smiles causing his heart to clench painfully.

"Thanks, um I'm full so see ya guys later." Harry said getting up and walking out of the hall.

**A/N Once again thanks for all of the reviews sorry this one is a so much shorter than the other ones but hope you like it. **


End file.
